The Perfect Square
by rocketsneakers
Summary: -INDEFINITE HIATUS- Roxas is madly in love with Kairi, who already has a boyfriend. He then convinces Naminé to be his girlfriend to make Kairi jealous, but who does he really love?
1. Beach Party!

**The Perfect Square**

**Summary: **AU Roxas is madly in love with Kairi, who already has a boyfriend. He then convinces Naminé to be his girlfriend to make Kairi jealous, but who does he really love? Roxas x Naminé

**Disclaimer:** The storyline is mine but Kingdom Hearts isn't.

* * *

**  
Chapter One: Beach Party!**

"Yay, I survived the first year of college and it is summer!" Olette stretched out her arms and cheered.

"You mean I helped you survive!" Hayner corrected.

Naminé couldn't help but laugh, "Hayner, you're the one who should be thanking us. Olette and I are always helping you during English!"

"Whatever Naminé, you know you got those English notes from me!" Roxas smirked and pointed to himself.

Naminé glared and elbowed Roxas, making him whine, while rubbing his arm. The four friends were currently at a local café by the beach side, after spending the morning and afternoon at the beach, eating dinner, and celebrating their first summer day after college. It's true, Roxas is one of the reasons that they could have survived. He received the best grades besides Naminé and Olette, and Hayner is just…Hayner.

Even though Roxas is intelligent, he is also a popular jock that played for the college surfing team and hangs out at the nearby skateboarding park on his free time. Hayner is also a jock that played on Roxas' team.

Olette is your typical preppy girl, presently wearing a long halter top and shorts, and the president of the fashion club and also a club that organizes most of the school events and activities.

Naminé on the other hand, is more into the tomboyish side (though she doesn't mind skirts), currently wearing surfer shorts decorated with hibiscus flowers and a white tank top. She is actually very good in English class and spends most of her time sketching a picture or playing her guitar and writing music.

"Ouch, Naminé, did you have to be so aggressive? I think I have a bruise now." Roxas frowned.

"Ugh, that's what you get for mocking my intelligence." Naminé flashed a peace sign.

"Tell me again why I have to sit next to her?" Roxas faced Hayner and Olette.

"Because Olette is my girl, and that's just the way it is." Hayner grinned.

"It's not exactly my cup of tea, sitting next to you as well." Naminé mentioned while taking a bite of her hamburger.

Roxas and Naminé continued their small bickering, while Hayner and Olette continued eating their food. They were used to the daily arguments and cheap trash talk.

Meanwhile, an auburn-haired girl, wearing a pink and yellow zipper sweater along with a dark denim skirt entered the café with her two friends. One is a tall male with silver long hair, that actually looks good and another male with caramel-brown spiky hair.

"Oh, I hope I see Roxas today. That girl we asked outside was right; there are so many college students here!" Kairi smiled.

"Good luck, Kairi. Hey I'll go get us some drinks okay?" Sora offered and left heading towards the bar table.

"You're staying with me, Riku. You'll help me find him right?" Kairi cheered.

"Aww, Kairi. Look at all the ladies. I was hoping to leave this place with a phone number at least." Riku sighed.

"No flirting today. You and Sora said that you'll be at my side at all cost when I see Roxas."

"Fine…" Riku surrendered.

The café was fairly large and Kairi and Riku walked around for a while looking for a specific blonde boy. Kairi noticed him from afar and informed Riku.

"Riku, there he is!" Kairi exclaimed with glee, but suddenly frowned and pulled Riku to a nearby table, "but, he has a girlfriend."

"Don't be ridiculous, Kairi. That's just probably one on his friends." Riku suggested.

"But, look there's only four of them and look at how much fun he's having with the girl." Kairi pointed out.

--xx--

"Roxas cut it out and don't you ever put your arm around me again!" Naminé yelled.

"Don't take it seriously. We were all just laughing and I couldn't control myself and my hand slipped." Roxas said.

"Right…" Naminé raised an eyebrow.

"You two should just go out with each other already!" Olette told.

"Olette, there are two problems with your suggestion; one I'm not interested in Roxas and two, he's annoying." Naminé replied.

"And same goes for you Blondie," Roxas poked her cheek.

"You're blonde too, you know that!" Naminé poked him too.

"Hey, I'm blonde too…" Hayner sighed.

--xx--

"This sucks, I can't hear what they're saying, can you?" Kairi asked.

"Nope," Riku replied.

"Where is Sora? I'm getting all tense here and I need a drink!"

"Calm down, Kairi. Just go talk to him."

Kairi stayed quiet for a while and an idea came across her mind, "Riku!"

"Yes?"

"You have to pretend to me my boyfriend, and surely Roxas will be jealous!"

"What!" Riku was shocked.

"Come on, Riku, you'll and Sora promised you'll do anything for me!" Kairi begged.

"But, that'll mean that I can't talk to any girl. Why don't you ask Sora?"

"Well, Sora isn't here right now. Come on." Kairi got up and pulled Riku along with her, while clinging to his arm.

They started walking towards Roxas' table and Kairi had a huge fake smile plastered on her face, while Riku just sighed. "I don't know about this Kairi."

"Oh, hush and play along." Kairi whispered to him and continued walking and reached the table.

"Roxas, is that you?" Kairi smiled and felt a twitch in her right eyebrow.

Roxas stopped his conversation with the gang and turned towards the person who called his name. "KAIRI?" and suddenly Roxas stood up, knocking Naminé off her chair.

"You bastard!" Naminé screamed.

"Uh, Kairi, uh… oh Naminé, I'm sorry. Come, I'll help you clean your cut." Roxas pulled Naminé out of the café, leaving a dumbfound Hayner and Olette. Kairi could have sworn that Naminé said that she was okay.

"Roxas, what's the big idea?" Naminé asked while dusting her clothes off for any traces of dirt.

"Naminé that was Kairi! Kairi!"

"Who?" Naminé crossed her arms.

"Kairi, you know, the girl I've been telling you guys a lot about for the past year?"

"Oh, that's girl that you're in love with from your old high school?" Naminé grinned.

"Yes, her! I didn't know she was coming and now she has a boyfriend!" Roxas pulled his hair in frustration.

"Jeez, Roxas. You never did contact her once during college. Plus it's been a year; people change and forget about other people."

"You're mean. She did remember my name." Roxas pouted.

"I was just joking! Now let's go inside so you can have your nostalgic conversation with her." Naminé was about to go inside until Roxas held her arm. "What now?"

"Pretend to be my girlfriend..." he mumbled under his breath.

"What? No!"

"Naminé, just this one favor! I never ask anything from you!" Roxas begged.

"Roxas, you _always_ ask something from me." Naminé crossed her arms again.

"Here's twenty bucks and I'll do your laundry for two weeks this summer!"

Naminé thought for a while, glancing back and forth at the twenty-dollar bill that Roxas held in his hands.

"Fine, but don't get all mushy!" Naminé took his hand and the twenty of course and pulled him inside.

--xx--

"So… you're a high school friend of Roxas… right?" Olette tried to make conversation so that the long minutes of awkward silence was broken.

"…Yeah." Kairi replied.

"Oh, look here they come!" Hayner pointed out and sighed in relief.

"Hey guys, Naminé was okay after all!" Roxas laughed nervously while putting an around her shoulders, while Naminé nodded and smiled, placing her arm around Roxas' waist. "Oh Kairi, this is Naminé by the way, my _girlfriend_."

Hayner and Olette were currently taking a sip of their drinks. Olette gasped and choked while Hayner spit out his beverage. They couldn't help but wonder why Roxas and Naminé were acting his way, but decided to just follow along and ask questions later.

Roxas and Naminé just stood there for a while and Sora came up to Kairi and Riku with their drinks. "Hey you guys should sit down and relax," Olette suggested and Hayner and Roxas took some empty chairs and placed them around their table and they all sat down.

Roxas introduced Kairi to the group, while Kairi did the same. "So Kairi, how long have you guys been staying at Twilight Town"?

"Oh we just came here from Destiny Islands today and decided to go eat because we got pretty hungry from the long flight." Kairi replied while still holding on to Riku. She then quickly whispered to Sora about the whole deal and to just play along as well.

"How long are you guys planning to stay?" Naminé asked.

"Oh, we'll be here for the _whole_ summer," Kairi replied and gave Naminé a small glare, but hardly noticeable. "We decided to spend our vacation here to visit some old friends from high school."

"Where are you staying?" Roxas asked.

"We haven't actually found any hotels yet. This café was our first stop, since the airport." Sora answered.

"Oh, you guys should stay with us. We rented a large beach house for the summer with four bedrooms." Hayner offered.

"Yes, and it will less expensive for all of us, since hotels aren't cheap at all." Olette added.

Roxas and Naminé became a bit nervous and Kairi spoke, "Well, I don't want to trouble you guys."

"Nonsense, we haven't even moved in yet. We were all planning to move in tonight and you can come with us!" Olette explained.

"That's wonderful. Thank you very much for the offer!" Kairi nodded. A DJ then came into the small stage and congratulated all the college students for another successful year and played some music.

"Hey, I love this song, let's dance!" Kairi got up and pulled Riku and Sora with her. "You guys should join us too!" she told Roxas and the rest of the group.

While Kairi was busy dancing with Riku, Sora found himself a dance partner and danced as well.

"Naminé, spill it." Olette crossed her arms.

"Yes, you too Roxas," Hayner raised a brow. "Why are you and Naminé suddenly so _friendly_ with each other?

Roxas sighed in defeat, "We're pretending to be a couple to make Kairi jealous."

"Seriously?" Hayner laughed.

Olette's eyes then opened wide, "She's _the_ Kairi?"

"Yes, the Kairi that he's been head over heels for." Naminé rolled her eyes.

"And how long are you guys planning to pull this act for?" Hayner asked.

"Until Kairi… realizes that…she's in love with me and not with that white-haired dufus," Roxas mumbled quickly.

"What! That long! You better be my slave forever then!" Naminé declared.

Olette laughed, "You're her slave! That's too funny."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Roxas gulped.

The DJ then played a slow song and cheesy-ly dedicated it to all the couples out there. Roxas then noticed that Kairi is dancing too close with Riku.

"Naminé, dance with me?" Roxas held out his hand. Hayner and Olette just giggled while heading to the dance floor to dance.

"No way!"

"Not like you have a choice," Roxas smirked and pulled her to the dance floor and placed his hands on her waist.

Naminé then placed her arms on his neck and whispered to him, "You know I'd choke you, but sadly there are too many people."

"Aww, you know I don't like it when you talk that way, baby," Roxas pulled her closer and stroked her hair softly.

"Ugh, what did I tell you about mushy stuff?" Naminé yelled at him, but only loud enough for him to hear.

They continued dancing while the music kept playing. Kairi managed to pull Riku and herself, closer to Roxas and Naminé, so she can keep an eye on them. While dancing, Naminé noticed that they were just beside them. Riku then faced her and gave her a small wink. _"Did he just wink at me?"_ Naminé wondered and held Roxas tighter, while resting her head on his chest.

The music went on for the rest of the night and soon enough everyone grew tired. They decided to call it a night and headed out to their beach house. Roxas, Naminé and Olette were all on Hayner's car, while Sora rented out a car for his friends. The house was not far from the beach at all. Actually it was only a few walks away. They entered the house with bags and luggage around their arms.

"This place is beautiful," Kairi admired the house and walked around the first floor.

"This place _is_ beautiful, Olette. Great choice as usual," Hayner gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Of course!" Olette smiled with confidence. "So how are we going to decide rooms?"

"I'm rooming with Naminé. Good night guys!" Roxas confirmed and before Naminé could even protest she was already pulled into the room along with her things.

"Can't wait to get unpacked huh?" Sora speculated.

"Aww, and they took the room with the balcony too…" Olette huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"I'll stay with Riku, okay Sora?" Kairi told.

"I have no problem having my own room," Sora shrugged.

"Okay, I'll just see you all in the morning!" Olette said, "Good night!" Olette and Hayner took their things and headed towards the rooms and Kairi, Riku and Sora did the same.

--xx--

"I was planning to share rooms with Olette, you know!" Naminé sat on the bed and crossed her arms.

"Well, I _am_ trying to make Kairi jealous," Roxas replied.

"Whatever," Naminé got up and grabbed a few clothes and a towel from her bag. "I'm taking a shower and I can't wait to sleep!"

"You better hurry, because I need a shower too!" Roxas yelled through the bathroom door.

The beach house was fairly large and each bedroom had its own bathroom. The beach house consisted of two floors, with a large kitchen, living room, dining room and a garage. Olette, Roxas, Naminé and Hayner decided to rent a beach house for the summer because the dormitory in their campus was far from the beaches and they thought it would be easier if they just rented a place close to the beach.

"Hayner, you better not get any ideas just because we are sharing a room," Olette confirmed.

"I won't, I won't... but if you want to…" Hayner smirked.

"Hayner!" Olette gasped.

--xx--

"Your turn," Naminé called out while drying her hair with a towel and left the bathroom.

"Hey, cute jammies, Naminé," Roxas teased at the bunny pattern.

"Cut it out!" Naminé covered herself and Roxas left.

Meanwhile in the other rooms, Hayner and Olette decided to sleep, Sora just finished unpacking and took a shower, and Kairi and Riku were still talking while unpacking their things.

"I can't believe they're sharing rooms together!" Kairi kept walking around the room.

"What's the big deal? They're a couple, although the Roxas guy was so eager to go the room…" Riku replied.

"Eager! You don't think, they are doing, you know…" Kairi shivered.

"Kairi, it's all in your head, just go to sleep and plan your schemes tomorrow." Riku suggested. "Night."

--xx--

Naminé was already in bed, getting ready to sleep, but before that, she decided to sketch a picture. While sketching, she heard the bathroom door open and she couldn't help but laugh.

"So you were making fun of me, while you have a ridiculous anime character on your shirt?"

"Hey, Yu-Gi-Oh was an awesome show for your information!" Roxas stuck his tongue out.

Naminé kept laughing and Roxas just rolled his eyes while getting on the bed and pulling the sheets from Naminé. "Where do you think you're sleeping?"

"Right here. Beside you." Roxas laid down and closed his eyes.

"No you're not!" Naminé exclaimed while tugging the bed sheets away from him.

"Well there's no couch, there's only one bed and I am certainly not sleeping on the cold floor. "Good night." and he closed the nearby lamp shades.

"Hey, I was still drawing!"

* * *

**A/N:** That was chapter one. Typical idea for a story, but this time there are two couples who are pretending. Overall, I love messing with Roxas and Naminé because they're such a cute couple! Don't get me wrong though, I love Kairi x Sora, but I have my own plans as to why Riku is involved. So, tell me what you think! 


	2. And the Charades Continues

**The Perfect Square**

**Summary: **AU Roxas is madly in love with Kairi, who already has a boyfriend. He then convinces Naminé to be his girlfriend to make Kairi jealous, but who does he really love? Roxas x Naminé

**Disclaimer:** The storyline is mine but Kingdom Hearts isn't.

* * *

**Chapter Two: And the Charades Continues…**

Sunlight escaped through the window curtains and Naminé made a slight moan as she opened her eyes slowly. "I was having a good dream too…" She tried to move her arms so that she can sit up, but couldn't. Her eyes then widened and checked her surroundings as last night's events came rushing through her mind. _"Roxas? Roxas' arm is around my waist, under my shirt and he's shirtless! Eek!" _Naminé then pulled Roxas away from her as she got off the bed.

"Huh?" Roxas mumbled lazily as he sat up. "What's…what's happening?"

"YOU BASTARD!" Naminé threw a pillow at him.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Roxas whimpered and rubbed his head. _"That was a hard hit."_

"You… you took advantage of me!" Naminé gasped as she backed away slowly while hugging a pillow. "And put a shirt on!" _"Even though I don't mind the view… Holy crap! I've seen him shirtless before! What am I thinking? He probably raped you!"_

"It's probably all a misunderstanding…" Roxas said as he got up slowly, taking caution of his actions because who knows what Naminé would do next.

"I don't think so! You, bed, my waist, your arm – " Naminé had a difficult time forming a sentence.

"Let me explain –" Roxas was cut off when they heard a knock on the door.

"Roxas, Naminé?" a female voice was heard through the wooden door.

"I'll get it," Naminé glared as she took the initiative. She opened the door to find Kairi with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, Naminé! I just wanted to tell you guys that I made breakfast and everyone's already in the kitchen ea –" Kairi paused as she saw Roxas, who is apparently shirtless, walk up behind Naminé. " – ting."

"Hi, Kairi." Roxas greeted while scratching his messy hair and yawning.

"Oh, hi Roxas. Did you guys sleep well?" Kairi smiled and her eyebrow twitched. _"OH MY GOSH! They did do it! Ahh…"_

"Sorry, Kairi. We just woke up." Naminé laughed nervously. "We'll be there soon. See ya!" and closed the door.

Kairi stood there frozen behind the door and walked away slowly as she pulled Riku who was walking nearby into their room to tell him everything she saw.

When Naminé closed the door shut, she turned to Roxas with her arms crossed and tapping her right foot. Roxas took this as a sign to explain the current situation.

"Okay, here's the thing. It got hot at night so I took off my shirt, okay?" Roxas clasped his hands as if he was begging her not to hurt him.

"And your arm that was wrapped around my bare waist?" Naminé raised an eyebrow.

"Was it really?" Roxas smirked.

"You pervert!" Naminé punched him in the arm and walked up to the drawers and closet to grab some clothes.

"Once again, my hand probably slipped!" Roxas kept grinning with his hands behind his head.

"You are so full of yourself!" Naminé walked into the bathroom. "And put a shirt on!"

"A shirt on? You know you like the view." Roxas smirked some more and gave her a wink.

"WHAT!" Naminé soon felt her cheeks burn and slammed the bathroom door shut.

"_She is too fun to mess with." _Roxas smiled to himself as he made the bed and picked up the thrown objects on the wooden floor.

It took Roxas and Naminé a good twenty minutes to freshen up and greeted everyone in the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" Sora greeted while munching on a pile of pancakes.

"So how did you two sleep?" Olette gave then a sly grin.

"…Yeah," Hayner did the same and smirked.

Kairi choked on her orange juice and walked to the kitchen sink. Roxas and Naminé just shot death glares to the brunette and blonde pair and took a seat while grabbing a plate.

"Hey did you guys notice that the heat rose last night? It was so hot!" Sora complained as he took a sip of his juice.

"I told you," Roxas mumbled to Naminé.

They all continued eating breakfast for a while. It was a quiet morning and everyone was pretty hungry. Roxas and Naminé just kept eating to avoid any unnecessary conversations from Hayner or Olette.

"So, what's the plan for the day?" asked Hayner while sitting back with his hands behind his head.

"How about we ask the guests?" Naminé asked. "Is there any place in particular you guys would like to visit?"

"We could go to the beach," Olette suggested.

"We didn't bring any beach supplies like swimsuits and stuff." Kairi replied.

"Oh, then we should head off the mall and go shopping!" Olette cheered.

Roxas smacked his head and groaned, "Aww, Olette, I thought we were going to avoid the mall this summer!"

"Roxas, they need swimsuits and I don't think we'll be able to avoid the beach for the rest of the summer." Naminé arched him an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Then it's set! Let's go the mall!" Olette smiled.

Roxas and Hayner just shook their head in defeat. They knew that Olette gets a little too excited every time they make a trip to the mall. Naminé just deviously grinned and patted their back, "Don't worry. It'll be fun!"

Everyone headed towards their room to get dressed after cleaning up and washing the dishes. Soon afterwards they were all in their cars, driving to the nearest shopping mall.

"Wow, they really expanded the mall since the last time I came here." Kairi smiled.

"A mall's, a mall," Sora grunted.

"Yeah, I agree with him!" Hayner and Roxas stood behind Sora.

"Men, you just don't understand," Olette nodded her head. She then pulled Naminé and Kairi by her side, "Well, then we'll see you guys later!"

"We're separating?" Roxas asked.

"You just can't live without me, can't you?" Naminé grinned.

"You know it!" Roxas grinned back as he held her by the waist.

"Ahem," Kairi cleared her throat, "We'll just meet you guys at the food court around noon?"

"Yeah, sure," Riku agreed and they all separated.

"Okay first store we should go to, the bikini store!" Olette leaped for joy.

"Sure…" Kairi laughed hesitantly.

"Don't mind her at all." Naminé whispered to Kairi.

"I see…" Kairi took a glance at Olette who was a few steps ahead of them.

"Hey, Naminé you should get a new swimsuit too, instead of shorts." Olette elbowed her best friend.

Naminé rolled her eyes, "No, Olette. We talked about this. I am not going to reveal my legs to sick minded teenage boys at the beach."

"Aww, come on! _For Roxas?_" Olette whispered.

"What! Especially not for him!" Naminé fumed. She knew Olette was purposely teasing her now.

They walked inside the store for a while. It seemed Kairi was a bit indecisive because there were so many selections. Naminé was on the other side of the store checking out the snorkeling gear.

"Hey, Kairi this pink one would suit you!" Olette handed her the bikini set.

"Oh, I like it. Thanks, Olette." Kairi cheered and went off to the dressing room to try it on.

Olette bought a few things for herself and Kairi bought everything she needed for the beach. It was still early so they visited other stores before heading off the food court.

"What store should we check out next?" Olette asked.

"Well I have everything I need. What about you, Naminé?" Kairi asked.

"Um, I'm not really planning to buy anything, but I am starving!" Naminé replied.

"We just ate a few hours ago. I swear you and Roxas just keep eating and eating, yet you guys still look good! So unfair!" Olette pouted.

"That is _so_ Roxas!" Kairi giggled.

"Tell me about it." Olette shook her head.

"Okay then, let's go to this music store," Naminé pointed and they all entered the store.

"Hey, Naminé!" a girl with light brown hair greeted her.

"Hi, Selphie!" Naminé greeted back.

"Hey, you're off duty today. What are you doing here?" Selphie asked.

"I'm just here with some of my friends. This is Kairi by the way." Naminé introduced and Kairi waved back.

"Wow, Naminé, you work at a music store? That's so cool!" Kairi eyes sparkled.

"Yup," Naminé smiled back.

"Hey guys!" Hayner waved at them.

"Oh look the guys are here too," Kairi pointed and walked up to Sora and Riku who had bags on both hands. "You guys did a lot of shopping for once!"

"Olette you just can't help yourself can't you?" Hayner placed an arm around her while taking her bags and they walked out of the store.

"You didn't buy anything, Naminé?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, I was kind of busy looking at the snorkeling stuff," Naminé scratched her head, "but came to the conclusion that I didn't have enough money."

"I see…" Roxas wrapped his arm around her while following behind the rest of the group. "We should go check it out and I might make a deal with you."

"What deal?" Naminé glared at him.

"Hmm, that I don't have to do your laundry?"

"Yeah, right. Forget that! You're still doing my laundry." Naminé stuck her tongue at him and Roxas just pouted.

"Ugh, those two being all cutesy with each other just irritates me!" Kairi glared towards Roxas and Naminé who were behind them.

"Ah, jeez Kairi." Riku just sighed and Sora did the same.

They soon reached the food court and it took them quite sometime before they found a seat. The mall was filled with people of all ages everywhere. Roxas and Naminé were left behind to watch their seats while the rest went out to buy food.

"Roxas what did I tell you about being mushy! I mean your arm is constantly around my waist!" Naminé grumbled.

"Well that's how couples are! Just look at Hayner and Olette. They're always so giggly with each other!" Roxas pointed out to Hayner and Olette who were both playfully teasing each other.

"What about Kairi and Riku? They don't even hold hands." Naminé cocked an eyebrow.

"They don't?" Roxas eyes lit up.

"Yeah…" Naminé replied.

"That means it's working! Kairi and I might have a chance." Roxas stood up and clasped his hands.

"Don't make a scene!" Naminé demanded while covering her face.

"Hey you two, having fun?" Hayner asked while placing his tray on the table.

"The time of our lives!" Naminé rolled her eyes.

"You know, I like your little charades. I mean when were with Kairi, Riku and Sora, I don't have to listen to your constant blabbering and arguments with each other." Olette laughed. Both Roxas and Naminé then threw a fry at her. "Hey!"

"Come on, Naminé. Let's go get some food." Roxas held out his hand to her and she accepted as she got up.

"Aww, aren't you two just the sweetest pair!" Olette teased.

"Whatever," Naminé stuck her tongue out as she held on to Roxas and walked away.

"So what should we eat today?" Roxas asked.

"Please, you know we eat anything," Naminé replied.

Roxas laughed, "You're right. How about tacos?"

"Sounds good." Naminé replied.

--xx--

"All this pretending to be a couple is so hard, Riku!" Kairi whined. "I mean we don't even do any of that public display of affection and stuff."

"And I'm not even going to participate. I still intend to ask other girls out." Riku smirked.

"Then just stop this entire charade." Sora suggested.

"No way! Even if we did 'break up,' Roxas and Naminé are still together." Kairi replied. She then faced Roxas and Naminé who were in the other side of the food court, ordering their food and Kairi just sighed.

"Well, I'm hungry, so I'm going back to the table," Riku said as he walked away.

"Come on, Kairi. Just try to have fun this summer and think about something else other than Roxas." Sora smiled and tried to comfort her as he led her to the table.

"Oh, fine." Kairi huffed. Sora patted her back with a nervous laugh, knowing he wasn't really helping. The two headed towards the table and ate with the others.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's chapter two. Not much exciting events except for the "incident" early in the morning. -snickers- Anyway, second chapters are never the greatest, but I hope you enjoyed! 


	3. By the Ocean

**The Perfect Square**

**Summary: **AU Roxas is madly in love with Kairi, who already has a boyfriend. He then convinces Naminé to be his girlfriend to make Kairi jealous, but who does he really love? Roxas x Naminé

**Disclaimer:** The storyline is mine but Kingdom Hearts isn't.

* * *

**Chapter Three: By the Ocean**

"Hurry up! The guys are already waiting in the car!" Olette yelled out as she franticly searched for the remaining girls. She started marching towards the rooms and found the two girls still in their bedrooms.

"I'm coming." Kairi assured as she closed her bedroom door and headed outside. Olette nodded in agreement, but there was still one girl left.

"Naminé are you ready yet?" Olette placed her hands on her hips and she stood by the open door. Inside there were clothes everywhere – on the bed, on the floor, on the tables – just everywhere.

Naminé yelled out in frustration, "We can't leave yet! I can't seem to find any of my swimming clothes!" and then continued running around going through each drawer and closet.

"Swimming clothes?" Olette perked up, "Don't you worry about those. I already packed some for you."

"But why would they _all _be missing?" Naminé raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on!" Olette took Naminé's arm and pulled her out of the house.

"NO!" Naminé's reply echoed throughout the house as she got dragged outside.

"What took you so long?" Roxas grunted while driving.

"Well, you're _girlfriend_ here, couldn't find her swimming suits." Olette replied.

Naminé gasped and huffed while she crossed her arms, "Olette! Roxas and I are not a couple when Kairi's not around you know."

"S_ure_…" Olette grinned. Naminé just rolled their eyes, while Roxas continued driving; pretending he never heard Olette's remarks.

It was a bright and sunny morning. Today, everyone decided to spend their day at the beach. Kairi, Sora and Riku bought all their swimming supplies a few days ago, so they had no problems this time when they were all deciding the daily plan. They were currently in Riku's car, while the rest were in Hayner's car.

"Wow, I miss the beach!" Sora exclaimed while looking out the side window.

"Sora, there are beaches everywhere in Destiny Island." Riku pointed out.

"I know, I know, but it been a week since we've hanged out at one." Sora retorted.

The beach was soon in site and there we people occupying from every area. It took them a while to find a parking space because the beach was full today.

"Imagine if we decided to come later? Talk about limited parking spaces." Hayner commented.

"We're here now. So let's have fun!" Olette cheered. "Hey let's hurry up and get changed!" Olette dragged Naminé and Kairi along with her as they headed towards the changing rooms. The guys were still at the car unloading the rest of their things, such as umbrellas, food baskets and so on.

"Girls, they always expect their man to do everything for them." Roxas glared.

Sora laughed, "Naminé's the one in charge, huh? That's funny. You should see how Kairi bosses us around."

"Unfortunately yes, the women are in charge, yet we would always fall for them." Hayner sighed as he grabbed some bags and food.

"They are prettier than us." Riku smirked. The guys just sighed nodding in agreement. They locked their cars and headed toward the sands to look for a spot to place their belongings.

--xx--

"Olette, I hate you!" Naminé whined behind the changing stall. "I can't believe you're making me wear this!"

Olette just hysterically laughed her lungs out at her best friend's current dilemma. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kairi asked as she just finished changing.

"I want my shorts back you traitor!" the blonde kept yelling.

"Here's the thing, I stole all of Naminé's swimming suits, just so that she'd wear a two-piece for once." Olette grinned.

"Oh," Kairi nodded. "I'm sure you look nice, Naminé." she encouraged which just made Naminé whine more.

"Stop acting like a kid and let's just go while the sun is still out!" Olette knocked.

"My own best friend betrayed me. The nerve!" Naminé crossed her arms. "I mean wearing this two-piece is practically showing off my underwear to everyone!" Naminé stood for a while thinking, then an idea came to mind. _"Ah ha! I'll just wear this cloth around my waist. At least it won't be that bad." _Naminé finished tying both ends and grabbed her belongings. "Okay guys, I'm done!"

"Finally let's go!" Olette cried. "Aww, you're wearing a cloth! You're no fun."

--xx--

"What are they doing? I want to go swimming now!" Hayner groaned.

"Yeah, the water looks so inviting…" Roxas, Sora and Riku lost consciousness and stared towards the water where the teen girls were _frolicking_ around with their friends.

"What?" Hayner confused turned to where they were looking at and just nodded.

As if on cue, Olette, Kairi and Naminé came their way. "HAYNER!" Olette smacked his head.

"Oh, hi honey! You're hotter then them!" Hayner assured.

"So you were staring at those preppy girls! Hmph!" Olette became even more furious.

"Aww, come on!" Hayner pouted as he tried to comfort her.

"I'm guessing you were drooling over those girls too?" Naminé raised a brow as she sat beside Roxas.

"I can't help it! They are _cute_." Roxas grinned and finally took notice what Naminé was wearing. He tried to erase his thoughts and focus on Kairi, but failed. _"Naminé's wearing a white two-piece? That's new. Not that's she hot now."_ Roxas smirked.

"Pig." Naminé glared. "But I'm _cuter _right?" she innocently stated.

"_What is she saying? This isn't Naminé! Oh yeah, we're pretending. I might as well go along,"_ Roxas thought. "But of course." he huskily stated while placing an arm around her. He leaned forward and was about to kiss her until a hand was covering his face.

"You tease!" Naminé squealed flirtatiously. _"Roxas, that is going to far!"_

Kairi began boiling in disgust at the sight, "Riku, Sora, it's getting hot." she fanned herself. "Let's go for swim, shall we?" Riku and Sora then followed behind her.

"Yeah, let's go Olette!" Hayner suggested carrying his girlfriend over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Olette cried drumming her fists on his back.

"Hey Naminé, are you up for a swim?" Roxas grinned reaching his hand to her.

"You bet I am!" Naminé smirked taking his hand. Soon both Roxas and Naminé ran catching up to Hayner and began swimming as fast as they could once they reached the shores.

"Where are those two going?" Sora asked. He stayed in the shallow waters along with the rest. Hayner came up to them placing Olette down.

"That's Roxas and Naminé, always competing with each other." Olette replied shaking her head from side to side.

Hayner added, "Yup. When we're at the beach they would usually be swimming or surfing."

"Wow, Roxas knows how to surf now?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, though he would never admit that Naminé's the one who taught him." Olette giggled.

Roxas and Naminé were soon far off in the distance, swimming farther and farther from the shore. "That was good swim. I'm surprised you haven't given up yet." Naminé panted as they came to stop and just floated on the waters. _"Oh crap, I lost my cloth."_

"I'm surprised you haven't either," Roxas breathed deeply, catching his breath.

"Roxas, I can't believe you tried to kiss me!" Naminé glared changing the subject.

"I'm just being your _boyfriend_." he sneered.

"Just don't try it again!" Naminé spat out.

"And why not?" Roxas grin grew wider as he held her waist, but still making sure that they won't sink. "You know you want me to…"

Naminé cheeks soon turned red from embarrassment. Roxas face was getting closer and closer and she tried her hardest to release herself from him. "Get away from me you pervert!"

"No way!" Roxas gave Naminé a quick peck on the cheek and started swimming as fast as he could.

"ROXAS!" Naminé became furious and chased after him. It was hard to tell if she was either blushing deeply or red from anger.

--xx--

"Are they playing tag?" Sora asked scratching his head.

"Probably." Riku nodded.

"Yoo-hoo!" a few girls whistled towards Riku. "Hey there, will you help us set up our volleyball net?" they pleaded.

"Sure." Riku shrugged and Sora rolled his eyes.

"Riku sure is the ladies man. Kairi, if I were you, I'd scold him." Olette lightly punched Hayner on the shoulder.

Kairi failed to notice what Olette was saying and continued to watch the couple that were still far away swimming. "Let's play tag with them!" Kairi swam off.

"Wait Kairi, you can't -" but before Sora could even stop her, she already sank to the bottom. He swam to her and pulled her up. "- swim." Surprisingly, Kairi wasn't a very good swimmer, despite the fact that she lived near the beaches all her life.

"I forgot…" Kairi mumbled forming bubbles under the water. Olette and Hayner rushed up to them asking if she was alright.

--xx--

"I give up!" Naminé complained.

Roxas laughed, "Had enough?" he swam towards her.

"Never!" Naminé quickly jumped over his back and proudly announced that she was victorious. "You'll never learn, Roxas!"

"Why do I always fall for this?" Roxas faked a frown.

"I'm tired now. Let's swim back." Naminé insisted.

"No problem. Just get off me."

"No." Naminé held him tighter.

"Suit yourself if we drown." but Naminé still stayed. "You are so mean." Roxas pouted and started swimming back.

"Why thank you." Naminé smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** I think chapter three was kind of short. Haha, I added a little bit more fluff towards the ending. Hope you enjoyed! 


	4. Rainy Days

**The Perfect Square**

**Summary: **AU Roxas is madly in love with Kairi, who already has a boyfriend. He then convinces Naminé to be his girlfriend to make Kairi jealous, but who does he really love? Roxas x Naminé

**Disclaimer:** The storyline is mine but Kingdom Hearts isn't.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Rainy Days**

Naminé pulled the bedroom curtains opened and stared outside. "Is it still raining?" she sighed hoping to wake up in a bright and sunny morning. A week a passed since the event at the beach and it's mid-way through July. Since the past week, rain took over the summer weather, which left the beaches deserted, forcing everyone to stay at home. Naminé just woke up and yawned slightly as she fell back on the bed.

She turned to face the boy sleeping soundly beside her. "Wake up, Roxas." she poked his cheek. He grunted slightly and continued sleeping. "Hopeless." She laid on her back and faced the ceiling. _"It's so boring. Roxas you little prick, wake up… I know!" _Naminé's lips formed a small grin as she pinched his nose.

Roxas got up immediately due to the lack of oxygen and his eyed landed on the girl beside him. "Naminé!"

"Finally." She sat up facing him.

"What was that for?"

"I'm bored. Now that you're awake, I have someone to talk to."

"What! You deprive me of air because you're bored!" Roxas fell back on the bed as he pulled the blanket over him. "I'm going to sleep again. Go and talk to the others."

"It's eight in the morning and everyone is still sleeping." she crossed her arms.

"Then come back to bed." he pulled her down.

"No!" she retorted. "Roxas!" she laughed as Roxas started tickling her sides. "Stop it!"

"Naminé, the tough girl, is ticklish?" Roxas snickered as he continued his revenge for waking him up.

"Stop!" Naminé continued laughing uncontrollably as tears escaped her eyes.

Roxas did stop and sat up. "So, are you still bored?" he sneered.

"Bastard." Naminé threw him a pillow and got up. "I'm going to eat breakfast now." she stated and walked away.

"_That Roxas, I should have just left him there sleeping."_ Naminé thought to herself and started opening a few cupboards. She grabbed a bowl, a spoon, the bottle of milk and opened a box of cereal. She stayed in the kitchen for a while eating her food.

"How nice of you to make breakfast for me," Roxas smiled taking her bowl away from her and ate.

"Hey that's mine!" Naminé yelled and tried to reach for her bowl, but Roxas moved too swiftly.

"You take my air, I take your food!" Roxas blurted as he took another spoon in his mouth.

"Why you!" Naminé started playing with his hair, messing it as much as she could.

"Hey! Not the hair!"

"No problem!" Naminé smiled as she grabbed the bowl from his hands and started eating again.

"Jeez, any louder and you two will wake up the whole neighborhood." Hayner yawned entering the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Aww, you two are sharing food! How sweet!" Olette giggled as she followed behind Hayner.

"He stole it actually." Naminé glared.

--xx--

"Still raining?" Sora sighed as he sat back at the couch. Everyone was currently in the living room watching whatever they can find on the television.

"Yeah, I was hoping it would have ended by lunch, but guess not." Roxas sat beside him.

"The weather's being ridiculous. We've been staying in this house for days now, doing who knows what." Olette complained.

"Speaking of lunch, there is nothing to eat." Riku informed after leaving the kitchen. "The cereal we ate this morning was practically our last supply of food."

"Really!" Kairi sank lower in her chair.

"Well, I'm broke. I don't have money on me right now unless I visit the bank." Naminé replied. Everyone else agreed with her, stating that they're broke as well.

"Not everyone's broke." Sora mischievously grinned. "I know Riku has money and since he told us about the food, I think he should go grocery shopping."

"What! Stop going through my things!" Riku chased him.

"So you do have money!" Sora laughed running around.

"You tricked me!"

"Yeah. Riku maybe you should go grocery shopping!" Kairi stopped him and held his arm. Roxas soon glared due to jealousy.

"We'll go with you!" Olette suggested, tugging Hayner's arm. "Plus we can rent out some movies."

"Are you coming, Kairi?" Riku asked.

"You wouldn't want me out in the rain, now do you?" Kairi looked deeply into his eyes, telling him that she's going to stay wherever Roxas is.

Sora and Riku just rolled their eyes. "Sure, I'll get going then." Riku answered.

Hayner, Olette and Riku grabbed their coats, umbrellas, pocket money and soon exited the house, leaving Roxas, Naminé, Kairi and Sora alone in with nothing to do.

"So, what should we do while we wait?" Naminé asked.

"Um," Kairi began.

"Uh…" Sora added.

"We could play the Super Smash Bro. Melee on the Gamecube, since PS2 games are only two-players." Roxas insisted.

"Sure." they all agreed and grabbed a controller. Roxas then popped in the game and they all started playing.

--xx--

"I'm losing!" Roxas cried out pressing the buttons, trying to make attack combos as fast as he could. "Naminé, how could you!"

"It is girls against boys and you boys suck!" Naminé stuck her tongue out.

"I never thought this game would be so fun!" Kairi cheered.

"Kairi, stop sucking up my Marth up with your Kirby!" Sora whined.

"You caught me off guard! It's been a while since I've played this game and I need to get used to it!" Roxas kept bickering with Naminé.

"What an excuse you wimp!" Naminé laughed.

"That's seven to nothing again!" Kairi exclaimed giving Naminé a high five and the two boys mumbled curses under their breath.

"Anyway, I'm thirsty." Naminé got up and started walking.

"Me too." Kairi left as well.

"Thanks for the fun game, guys!" Naminé chuckled.

"They're destroying men's egos here!" Roxas grunted.

"For sure." Sora agreed.

"Grand Theft Auto?" Roxas flashed him the game.

"No problem." Sora replied and they started playing.

--xx--

After a few more hours, Hayner, Olette and Riku came with bags of groceries in both hands. "We're home!" Olette exclaimed.

"Wow, it's practically almost dinner!" Roxas came up to them lending a helping hand and Sora followed.

"Hey guys!" Kairi greeted with Naminé behind her. "What took you guys so long?"

"Hayner and Olette couldn't decide on the movie." Riku replied.

"So what movies did you guys rent?" Naminé asked.

"We got _Saw II_ and _The Benchwarmers_." Olette showed them.

"Oh fun!" Sora beamed.

"Before the movies we should eat first. I'm starving." Roxas held his stomach.

"You and Naminé should cook this time!" Hayner patted his back.

"Hayner, you know Roxas and I never cooked anything for college, so why cook now?" Naminé pointed out.

"I bought you guys a cook book so it shouldn't be that bad!" Olette grinned and pushed them into the kitchen. "You guys better be quick because we're all hungry!"

--xx--

"How did we get ourselves into this mess?" Naminé rubbed her head in frustration.

"Your best friend is the one who dragged us here." Roxas moaned.

"And _your_ best friend is the one who suggested we cook in the first place!" Naminé argued and began flipping through the pages. "What should we cook anyway?"

"Something easy. We're not exactly experts in the kitchen." Roxas replied.

"These dishes look so hard to make!" Naminé passed the book over to Roxas.

"Um, we could make Japanese curry. All we need are vegetables, meat and we already have a pre-made soup base." Roxas suggested, pointing to the recipe.

"Okay."

--xx--

"How do you think they're doing back there?" Hayner whispered.

"They're probably still deciding what to cook at this rate." Olette spoke softly.

--xx--

"My eyes!" Naminé cried as she chopped onions.

"Ouch, my finger!" Roxas yelped while cutting carrots. _"I'm only doing this for you, Kairi!"_

"This is not as easy as we thought!" Naminé sniffed and started cutting the beef and potatoes.

"I know what you mean." Roxas washed his small cut.

"Ah, hot, hot, hot!" Naminé screamed as the boiling water suddenly splashed on her arm. She then placed all the meat to cook along with the vegetables.

"Uh, Naminé, how do you cook rice?" Roxas asked.

"How should I know?" Naminé replied while reading the book, attempting to follow the procedures.

"Okay then." Roxas shrugged and added a few cups of rice in the rice cooker.

--xx--

"Should we check up on them?" Kairi suggested.

"I don't think I smell anything burning." Olette sniffed.

"We can't be too sure about that." Hayner added.

"Just to be sure, I'll see how they're doing." Sora walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys!" he greeted Roxas and Naminé.

"Hey!" Naminé waved.

"Naminé, your pot is overflowing!" Sora gasped as he turned down the heat avoiding any water that's started splashing.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't notice!" Naminé panicked.

"Hey what's the popping sound?" Sora asked nervously. "Popcorn?"

"That's the rice cooking. I didn't know rice popped when it cooks." Roxas said.

"Because it doesn't!" Sora ran to the rice cooker that now contained a mix of brown and black rice.

"Oh…" Roxas scratched his head.

"What's going on here?" Kairi burst into the kitchen.

"Help, please?" Roxas and Naminé begged.

--xx--

"That was delicious." Riku complimented. They were all cleaning in the kitchen, washing their plates and what not.

"Thanks to Sora and Kairi," Roxas informed.

"Yeah, we _know_." Hayner laughed.

"We probably would have burned the house down if it wasn't for their help." Naminé sighed.

"Someone just needs to teach you guys how to cook." Kairi smiled.

"You are right about that." Naminé placed her head down.

"Hey, no more sulking. Let's go watch the movie now!" Olette clasped her hands and everyone followed her into the living room.

"What movie should we watch first?" Kairi asked.

"Let's watch the horror movie." Roxas grinned.

"No way! Too scary!" Naminé protested.

"It'll be fun!" Roxas carried Naminé on to the single chair with her on his lap. Kairi fumed and sat on the large couch between Sora and Riku who placed his arm on her shoulders. Hayner placed the movie in the DVD player and sat back with Olette on the floor.

"Roxas, pass me that pillow!" Naminé demanded.

"Why?"

"So I can hide myself during the scary scenes." Naminé shivered.

"You have me!" Roxas proudly declared.

"Hush, love birds!" Olette glared. "The movie is starting."

In some of the scenes, Naminé would cling on to Roxas while Kairi would grab both Riku and Sora's arm, but leaned on to Sora's shoulder who buried his faced into a pillow.

The movie played for some time and once in a while a scream or yell would be either released from Naminé, Kairi and even Sora. The movie soon ended and Hayner was about to switch the movie until all the power went out.

"AHH!" Naminé, Kairi and Sora yelled out.

Riku then turned on his flashlight, "What do you know; this complimentary flashlight keychain actually came in handy."

It was still raining outside and thunder and lightning came startling everyone.

"This too scary!" Naminé held onto Roxas and Kairi did the same with Riku, while Sora still hugged the pillow like a frightened child.

"We should sleep then. The power should be back on tomorrow." Hayner insisted. "Hey Riku, you should lead us to our rooms."

--xx--

"Roxas, AHH!" Naminé squeaked while hugging Roxas.

"Naminé, just try to get some sleep, will you?" Roxas yawned as he closed his eyes.

"I can't!" Naminé perked up a little when another lightening stroke.

"You were never scared of thunderstorms so what's wrong?" he asked.

"_Well_ that movie was terrifying and this storm is not making it any better!" Naminé cried out.

Roxas sighed. He really couldn't sleep with someone sobbing beside him. Instead he decided to have a little fun. Naminé was currently under his arms until he let out a, "Boo!"

"AHH!" Naminé leaped out of the bed. "You're a jerk, Roxas!" she stormed out of the room.

"I was only kidding!" he followed after her.

Naminé burst into Olette and Hayner's room and laid between them. "What the?" Hayner shifted slightly.

"Naminé?" Olette opened her eyes and noticed a third body in their bed.

"Come on, Naminé. I was only playing." Roxas tried to convince her.

"No! I'm sleeping here!" Naminé dug her face on the pillows.

"Enough with your pranks Roxas, people are trying to sleep here." Hayner yawned.

"Naminé, please?" Roxas begged.

"Go on, Naminé. We don't exactly all fit this bed." Olette told her.

"Fine." she gave up and got up. "Roxas if you ever do that again, see what I'll do to you."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he closed the door behind them and walked back to their room.

"Those two," Hayner groaned.

"I know." Olette chuckled and closed her eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** There's chapter four. Roxas and Naminé are too cute. Hehe, I made Sora a little scaredy-cat. He was too fun to mess with. :D 


	5. A Little Caught Up

**The Perfect Square**

**Summary: **AU Roxas is madly in love with Kairi, who already has a boyfriend. He then convinces Naminé to be his girlfriend to make Kairi jealous, but who does he really love? Roxas x Naminé

**Disclaimer:** The storyline is mine but Kingdom Hearts isn't.

Thank you to all my past reviewers who keep this story going. You guys are awesome! Now onwards to chapter five!

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Little Caught Up**

"We are broke." Sora stated. Everyone is currently in the living room checking their wallets and perhaps some stored savings.

"We are so broke." Hayner lazily said as he sat back, slouching a little.

"Plus, our food supply is gradually decreasing." Riku stated, walking out of the kitchen, grabbing a candy bar along the way.

"So what do we do now?" Kairi sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Well, Hayner and I do have work, but we won't be receiving any paychecks for another two weeks." Olette mentioned.

"Hey, Naminé has a job and she gets paid every week." Hayner added.

"What about, Roxas?" Kairi asked.

"He hasn't worked since the first semester started. That lazy bum just gets money off his parents." Hayner crossed his arms.

"Where are Roxas and Naminé?" Olette wondered and looked around the room. It's almost around noon and they've all just realized that a certain pair is missing.

"Hah, no wonder it's been quiet all morning." Hayner grinned.

"Should we go check up on them?" Riku asked and got up.

"Let's go." Olette led the way to the bedrooms and everyone else followed. They all crept up, walking slowly as possible, as if they were guilty of something.

"What are those two up to now?" Hayner grunted making everyone else wonder as well.

"Hello?" Olette knocked softy on the closed door.

"I hear…snoring…" Sora said as he leaned on the door.

"Very…loud snoring…" Riku added as he joined him.

"Ugh, it's probably Roxas. I'm going in." Without hesitation Olette turned the door knob a little and opened to find Roxas and Naminé sound asleep on the bed. They all sighed and entered the room.

"What a mess!" Kairi yelped while stepping on a few soda cans and bags of chips.

"Thieves, they took the food!" Sora glared and pointed to the couple who were still sleeping.

"How long did they stay up last night?" Riku picked up a few DVD cases that were lying around the floor.

"Those two I swear…" Olette sneered and everyone just watched the two stir in their sleep. Roxas yawned a little bringing Naminé closer to him and Naminé just cuddled underneath him. "…but they're so cute!" Olette squealed.

Kairi fidgeted and twitched an eyebrow at the sight. "I think it's time to wake them up." she faked smile. "Roxas, Naminé, time to wake up!" she walked towards them and shook them both.

"Yeah, and time to clean up this mess too!" Hayner added pulling the blankets away from them.

"Wake up!" Kairi continued shaking and Sora joined them.

"That won't work. They're both heavy sleepers." Olette stood and tapped her foot thinking and mischievously grinned as she entered a nearby bathroom. She came out with a cup of water in her hands and started sprinkling water droplets on Roxas and Naminé's faces.

Roxas and Naminé both groaned a little. "What the hell!" Roxas got up immediately, wiping the water off his face.

"Ahh!" Naminé sat up. "Olette, I'm soaking wet!"

"Uh, why is everyone here?" Roxas arched an eyebrow and looked up to anxious and glaring faces.

--xx--

"So, we need some money, right?" Naminé assured. They were all in the kitchen discussing the current dilemma.

"Is this why you guys woke us up?" Roxas yawned and laid his head down on the counter.

"It's only half-way through July, so maybe you guys should apply for a job. That way we'll all have some pocket money." Naminé suggested while giving Roxas a little smack on the head so he can stay up.

"Yeah, you guys should." Olette agreed facing Sora, Kairi and Riku. "We can even recommend you guys, so you'll just work at our jobs."

"That's a good idea. Olette and I work at a clothing store, while Naminé works at a music store. Just make your pick I guess." Hayner insisted.

Sora, Kairi and Riku thought for awhile and agreed while nodding their heads.

"Hey, Roxas, maybe it's time for you to get a job too!" Hayner patted his back which startled Roxas a little.

"Ugh…" Roxas mumbled lazy and placed his head down again.

--xx--

While getting ready to make a trip to the mall, Olette was helping Naminé clean the room, while Roxas took a shower. The rest were getting ready as well.

"What were you and Roxas doing so late last night?" Olette raised a brow, while picking up a few trash.

"We didn't feel sleepy, so we decided to go and rent out some movies." Naminé shrugged while making the bed and fixed the window curtains.

Olette smirked as she continued to pick up a few cans and empty bags of chips, "You, know, you and Roxas are getting pretty close now since this whole charade."

Naminé stopped in her tracks and felt her heart skip a beat, but maintained her composure as she rolled her eyes. "Please, it's all just an act."

"Sure it is. I mean even without Kairi, Riku or Sora being present, you two still act like a couple." Olette smiled and debated.

"As if." Naminé glared grabbing a few clothes from the dresser that she'll changed into later.

They soon heard a door creek opened, which meant Roxas was done. "Hi Olette!" Roxas greeted as he exited the bathroom, wiping his hair with a towel. "Hi Naminé," he approached her and gave her a small peck on the cheek which made her blush a little from the sudden gesture."

"Okay, now what was that?" Olette grinned while Naminé gave her a small glare.

"Huh?" Roxas questioned and scratched his head.

"Explain," Olette's grin grew wider as she crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. "You just gave Naminé a kiss on the cheek."

"So?" Roxas shrugged and faced a mirror to fix his hair. "It's just natural now, I guess."

"Whatever you say, and Naminé, I don't think it'll just be an act sooner or later." Olette gave them both a smile and left the room with a bag of garbage in her hand.

"What is she talking about?" Roxas asked turning to face a flushed Naminé.

"Olette's just being Olette and what did I tell you about the displays of public affection?" Naminé crossed her arms and sat on the bed.

Roxas smirked and sprayed some cologne on, "I'm just a guy, showing some love to his girl."

"_Your_ girl? Roxas we are not even a real couple!" Naminé said a little too quickly.

"So, we have to look convincing if we are going to pretend." Roxas pointed out, while added some gel to his hair.

"But we don't have to in front of Hayner and Olette!" Naminé bickered.

"Whatever, you shouldn't get all excited and stressed over a small kiss on the cheek." Roxas smiled and saw her pouting face through the mirror.

"A kiss? Kissing you would be the last thing on my mind, Roxas!" Naminé gave a disgusted look on her face.

"Why? Afraid of a little kiss from, Roxas?" he grinned and walked closer to her.

"You stay away from me!" Naminé yelled and blushed, moving back a little.

Roxas chuckled and wrapped an arm on her waist, while his other hand brushed a few bangs away from her face. His face soon got closer and closer. "I mean, what would you do if I brought my face up to yours like this?"

Naminé fidgeted and felt a little dizzy. Roxas' cologne was too intoxicating and he smelled nice. "Roxas…" she whispered under breath and pretty much knew what was to come next.

Roxas just smirked at her red face as his lips touched hers gently and closed his eyes_. "What the hell! I should be pushing him away!"_ Naminé thought, but soon closed her eyes and gave into the blissful kiss, slowly wrapping her arms on his neck.

"Hey, are you guys ready yet?" Kairi along with Sora entered, more like burst into their room. Startled, Roxas and Naminé pulled away from each other immediately, with flushed faces. Kairi's eyes just widened in horror and she felt the heat in her face rise.

"Opps..." Sora looked away.

"We are so sorry!" Kairi bowed a little, red from embarrassment and left the room as fast as she could.

"Kairi!" Roxas called out.

"Uh…sorry to _disturb_ you guys, but uh…Olette and Hayner are outside waiting in the car." Sora informed with his head down and a little embarrassed himself.

"Oh, crap, sorry we kept you guys waiting!" Naminé blushed hard, if she even could and ran to the bathroom to change.

--xx--

"What took so long this time?" Hayner grunted as he started the car. Kairi, Sora and Riku were in the other car.

"Are you guys okay?" Olette turned to face Roxas and Naminé who were sitting behind them. Naminé put her head down blushing. Roxas blushed too and faced the window.

"You are unbelievable, Roxas!" Naminé gave him a small punch on the arm.

"Well, you did nothing about it yourself!" Roxas countered back.

"What did you guys do?" Hayner asked as he started driving.

"Yeah, I mean, you guys sure did scare Kairi. She came running out of the house." Olette informed.

"Just great," Roxas crossed his arms, rubbing his growing headache.

"This can't be happening," Naminé covered her face with her hands, mortified.

"Seriously, what did you guys do?" Hayner asked once more and looked up to the rear mirror to see Roxas and Naminé.

"We uh…we were uh…" Roxas stuttered and put in head down.

"They caught us…uh…doing…" Naminé mumbled as she had a loss for words.

"Caught you guys doing what?" Olette grinned and giggled as she turned to face them.

"What were you guys doing!" Hayner gasped, but continued driving.

"Forget it Olette! It's embarrassing enough as it is!" Naminé glared and faced the window.

"If you guys were _doing_ something, you could have just told us and we would have waited." Olette gave them a wink.

"OLETTE!" They all yelled.

"They caught us kissing okay!" Roxas muttered out with a beat red face.

"You guys were making out!" Hayner laughed. "And you guys were interrupted!"

Olette gasped and squealed, "Roxas and Naminé, you two are so cute! I told you it's not an act, Naminé!"

"Now look what you did!" Naminé frowned. "I'll never live it down now, Roxas!"

"I can't believe of all people, Kairi caught us…" Roxas whined.

"So how did this happen? Tell me everything!" Olette demanded.

"Calm yourself, Olette! It was an accident!" Naminé became red again.

"I don't think making out are accidents." Hayner grinned.

"What Naminé, are you telling me you tripped and fell on Roxas' lips?" Olette teased.

"We were not _making out_. It's just happened. I don't know why but it just happened." Roxas countered.

"Can we change the subject please?" Naminé pleaded waving her hands in front of Olette face.

"Never!" Olette laughed like a mad sinister.

"Olette, you're just scaring us now." Hayner nervously held her hand.

* * *

**A/N: **There's chapter five. I hope the kissing scene didn't seem to fast for Roxas and Naminé, I mean they are in college. LoL. Sorry for the two week delay. I've been busy with other things, plus _Final Fantasy XII_ just came out and I've been playing it a lot. XD Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this one! Thanks again for the past reviews! 


	6. Work

**The Perfect Square**

**Summary: **AU Roxas is madly in love with Kairi, who already has a boyfriend. He then convinces Naminé to be his girlfriend to make Kairi jealous, but who does he really love? Roxas x Naminé

**Disclaimer:** The storyline is mine but Kingdom Hearts isn't.

Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! Now to chapter six!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Work**

"Hayner can you be any slower?" Naminé complained as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got off the car. Hayner just finished finding a parking spot and they were now in the mall.

Hayner raised a brow and got off the car. "It was a ten minute drive."

Roxas and Olette got off as well and Naminé continued, "Well, it felt like an hour to me! Being anywhere near this kid," she pointed at Roxas, "just feels like forever."

"Please, you're not the only who didn't enjoy the ride," Roxas rolled his eyes, "especially if we have a couple in front of us who seems to have an endless amount of questions for us."

"Hey, my current goal this summer is to make sure that you two hook up. For _real_ that is." Olette grinned as she poked their arms.

"Anyway, enough of this, Riku's car is here." Hayner pointed out. Riku parked his car nearby and soon got out along with Sora and Kairi behind him. Sora waved towards them with a smile and started walking.

"Hey guys! So what's on the agenda this afternoon?" Sora asked and everyone started walking towards the entrance.

"Hmm… first we'll take you guys to the place where we work at and hopefully you guys can apply from there." Naminé answered.

"That's cool." Riku nodded. "What about you Kairi?" he turned to face her.

Kairi looked like she was lost in a trance. She still couldn't get the image of Roxas kissing Naminé earlier out of her mind. "Huh?" she blinked. "Oh yeah, jobs... I'll just follow along and see." She soon caught Roxas' figure, who was walking a few feet away and immediately lowered her head.

"_She'll never like me now…"_ Roxas ruffled his hair in frustration, while pulling Naminé aside. "Help me!" he whispered.

"As if. You shouldn't have made a move on me!" Naminé whispered back in an angry tone.

They reach the entranced and walked up to the nearby water fountain. "Here we are again, the one place where we agreed not to go to during the summer." Hayner sighed.

"Like that'll happen. We work here and our two week vacations our over." Olette pointed out. "Our bosses will expect us to be at work come Monday."

"Ah, feet. Why do I have to work with feet?" Hayner pouted.

"Hey you work at a shoe store?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, an athletic store to be exact. We sell other stuff too… other sports stuff. "Hayner was too bummed out to specify exactly what his job sells, but Sora nodded and understood exactly what he meant.

"Kairi, you can work with me at the music store. I hear that they need a temporary replacement for the summer." Naminé suggested while flashing a wink at Roxas.

"What?" Roxas exclaimed, but also turned to other confused faces, "I mean, yeah Kairi. That would be a great idea, working with Naminé. At the same store. Working together. Which will lead to talking together..." Roxas sighed. _"Which will also mean that Roxas might come up in the subject!" _He thought while mentally slapping himself. _"Who knew what kind of information Naminé would tell Kairi."_

"So Kairi, if you're interested, you can come follow me." Naminé lead the way. Kairi agreed and followed behind her.

"Okay, so they're gone. Um, we're not on duty so do want to check out our jobs?" Olette asked with a warm smile.

"Sure. Where do you work, Olette?" Sora asked.

"I work at a preppy clothing store. It's mostly for teenagers." She replied.

"Uh, neither clothes nor shoes are really my thing, so will it be okay with you guys if I part ways and find myself a different job?" Sora curiously asked.

"No problem!" Olette cheered. "We'll see you later then. Just call us on our cells if you run into any problem." Olette assured.

"Okay, see you guys later!" Sora waved to them and walked away.

"So what now?" Riku questioned.

"Are you looking for any particular job?" Hayner asked.

"Not really. I'll take anything."

"Well, let's just walk around then." Olette gave a nod and they started walking.

"What about you, Roxas? Please tell us, that you'll at least apply somewhere." Hayner rubbed his forehead.

"I do have a cousin that works at the post office. I'll go see what he's up to and maybe he'll give me a job. He does owe me a favor." Roxas laughed and walked the opposite direction.

--xx--

Naminé and Kairi just entered the music store and lead her to the staff room. "Are you sure this will be okay with your boss?" Kairi doubted.

"Don't worry. The boss isn't here today, but her daughter can hire you." Naminé smiled. "Hey, Selphie! Are you there?"

A small framed girl with short brown hair walked out through one of the doors in the hallway. "Hey, Naminé! Are ready to start working again?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'll be here on Monday. It's only Saturday. I still want to enjoy my weekend." Naminé pouted.

"Working here is fun! Don't listen to her," Selphie whispered towards Kairi.

"Oh, Selphie, this is Kairi. You remember her right?" Naminé asked and then faced Kairi, "Kairi, Selphie," Naminé introduced them and Kairi waved.

"Yup, I remember you! So you're here for a job?" Selphie shook her hand.

"Yeah, just for the summer." Kairi assured.

"No problem. Since Naminé recommends you, the job's yours." Selphie grinned. "Come and follow me for some paper signing."

"Wow, thank you," Kairi smiled back.

--xx--

On the other side of the mall was a frustrated, Roxas who can seem to find the post office. He thought to himself that he must have been going in circles. Of course, he's been at this mall, but never paid a visit at his cousin's. Dumbstruck, he found mall directory pamphlets in front of him in the information stands. He sighed in relief and walked up to pick up a copy.

"Okay, s, s, s…" He led one finger down the alphabetical organized paper and found the Service section. "S, s… Strife Delivery Service!" Roxas said in glee, satisfied with his findings, but suddenly frowned. "F, 135? That's on the other side of the mall, on the second floor!" Roxas grunted as he started walking.

--xx--

Meanwhile, Sora was walking on the second floor of the mall. With hands on his pockets, he hummed himself a familiar tune. Walking a few more steps, he finds a frustrated blond-haired male about his age with a noticeable scar across his face, marching out of a coffee shop. "I quit!" he yelled out.

"See you later!" A cheerful comment countered back at him inside the small restaurant.

"Hmm…" Sora stood in front of the coffee shop rubbing his chin with one hand and then entered.

--xx--

Back to Olette, Hayner and Riku, they ended walking in the food court area. Olette bought herself a fruit slush drink a while back. While they kept walking Hayner spotted some familiar faces.

"Olette?" a man called out, "and _Hayner_…" he shot glares.

"_Leon_, fancy seeing you here…" Hayner glared with a hint of sarcasm.

"Leon," Olette walked up to him and grabbed his right arm. "I told you to stop giving Hayner faces and just accept him." she scolded.

"Whatever… and who's this?" he pointed at Riku. "Another guy? Olette, two at a time!" anger rushed through Leon.

"Calm down, Leon." another voice spoke and patted his back. "Hey guys!" she greeted.

"Hi, Yuffie!" Olette let go of Leon and hugged her. Hayner waved back.

"This is, Riku, a friend of ours," Olette introduced. "Riku, this is my older brother Leon and our friend Yuffie."

"Hi," Riku said. "I should have known he was your brother, being very protective he is of you."

"Yes, I am. Exactly what kind of friend are you to her?" Leon eyed suspiciously.

"Leon!" Olette huffed and crossed her arms, while still making sure her drink didn't spill. "He has his own girlfriend for your information."

"So…" Yuffie laughed nervously, trying to break the tension. "What brings you guys in the mall?"

"We are looking for jobs. Naminé is with Kairi, who is Riku's girlfriend by the way," sending a glare at her brother, "and she's giving her a job at the music store. Sora, our other friend, is looking for a job on his own." she informed. "And Roxas… Roxas is looking for a job, for once."

"Roxas?" Yuffie chuckled. "I thought I'd never see the day."

"Are you two on your lunch break right now?" Hayner asked facing Yuffie and Leon.

"That's right. We just finished eating and now were just walking around for the last remaining minutes until we have to go back." Yuffie answered. "Have you found a job yet, Riku?"

Riku shook his head. "We are not having any luck so far. Everywhere we look are only hiring full-time." Olette replied. "But, Riku can't take that job because they're only staying for the summer."

"I see," Yuffie thought for a while. "Hey, you can work with us! I work with Olette at a clothing store."

"What!" Leon barked.

"Yeah, we are actually looking for greeter. You know, greet customers. You'll be perfect! Teen girls would just drool over you!" Yuffie clapped her hands in rejoice.

"Not a bad idea, Yuffie!" Olette agreed. Leon growled in frustration while Hayner sighed.

Riku shrugged, "Sure."

"Great!" Yuffie looked down on her watch. "Oops, time to go back. Just drop by the store and I'll inform our boss about it!" She told them and grabbed Leon's arm who she started pulling away. "Come on Leon, time to go back to work!"

"Fun people." Riku spoke after the two were out of sight. "So Leon works at the store too?"

"Actually, he works with Hayner," Olette took a sip of her drink.

"Unfortunately, but we work in different departments. I work with shoes, while he works at the equipment section." Hayner stated.

"Hayner at I have been going out for a year and Leon still can't accept it. Luckily these two have different shifts, or who knows what chaos Leon might bring." Olette shrugged. "You should see them at school."

"Yeah, Leon and Yuffie are both juniors in our college, along with our other friends that work in the mall." Hayner mentioned.

"Wow…" Riku said in shock.

"Brothers." Olette grunted.

--xx--

"Hey Kairi, are you hungry?" Naminé asked. "Because I am."

Kairi chuckled slightly. "Sure, let's eat."

"Yay!" Naminé cheered. "I didn't know how much longer, Selphie would have kept you. I didn't expect her to give you the training right away!"

"Well, I only learned where each section is. This store is huge." Kairi replied.

"I know. Well, let's go." Naminé suggested. "Hey, Selphie, we'll see you on Monday okay?" Selphie agreed and waved goodbye as Kairi and Naminé left the store.

--xx--

"So, will you give me the job or not?" Roxas asked over the counter. He was in the post office for the last half hour. A guy with spiky blonde hair across from him were currently organizing mail and a few papers.

"I don't know Roxas…"

"Come on, Cloud, you owe me!" Roxas mentioned.

"A drink!" Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Please!" Roxas clasped his hands and begged.

Cloud grunted, "fine, but first buy be a cup of coffee will you?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Yes, coffee. Here's the money." he took a few bills from his pocket and handed it to him. "Plus, buy yourself something too, since I _owe_ you."

"Cold-hearted –"

"See you soon, Roxas" Cloud cut him off.

Roxas signed loudly and left the store. He turned right and walked to the nearest coffee shop that was only a few steps away.

"Roxas!" a voice called out. Roxas turned to the voice and spotted Sora behind the counter.

"Sora?" he walked up to him. "You're working here, _already_?"

"Yes, he is." a female voice answered.

"Oh, hi Aerith." Roxas greeted.

"We needed a replacement as soon as possible. Seifer quit this morning and it was pretty busy. Sora here is quick at learning." Aerith joyfully said.

"Seifer? Ugh, he deserves it." Roxas mumbled.

"You are still fighting with him?" Aerith frowned.

"I just can't stand him. He thinks he's all that at school." Roxas crossed his arms and Aerith just laughed lightly.

"So, Roxas found a job yet?" Sora asked while wiping the table counter.

"Not really, but I think my cousin Cloud will give me a job. After I buy him coffee of course."

"Oh? So the usual for him?" Aerith asked while grabbing an empty paper cup.

"Yeah, and medium for me with two sugars and cream." Roxas replied.

"Coming right up!" Sora nodded.

Roxas laughed, "At least you're enjoying this Sora."

"Yup, well here go you!" Sora handed him two coffees in a cup tray. Roxas took out the money and paid.

"Thanks and later!" Roxas left and walked back to the post office.

"Hey, Cloud here is your – " Roxas suddenly bumped into him spilling some coffee that had its lid pop open, on a few papers that Cloud was holding.

"Roxas! Ugh, you're lucky these are just blank sheets!" Cloud groaned.

"Sorry?"

Cloud inhaled and exhaled deeply, "Whatever. I'll give you the job okay?" Roxas' face lit up. "Your first task is to deliver this package." Cloud handed him a small box and the address.

"That's far. Will I be using your motorcycle?" Roxas grinned widely.

Cloud laughed, "You wish. Here's the key to my car. It's parked on lot C." Roxas frowned, but took the keys.

--xx--

"I'm bloated." Naminé rubbed her stomach.

"You think? You bought food from two restaurants." Kairi laughed.

"It's my fault huh?" Naminé laughed along and Kairi nodded. "Hey it's Olette!" and Naminé called them.

"How's it going?" Kairi asked them.

"Great. We just gave Riku at job at my place." Olette replied.

"How about you, Kairi?" Riku asked.

"It's fun! I think I'll like working there." Kairi gladly said.

"Wait until you see Selphie in high-maintenance mode." Naminé giggled and noticed a few party members missing. "Where's Roxas?"

"Looking for _him_ are we?" Olette sneered.

"I'm just concerned." Naminé rolled her eyes. "And Sora too."

"I just called Sora and he's at the coffee shop, but he'll meet us soon." Riku answered.

"I called Roxas a while back, but he's not answering. I called his cousin though and he said he should be at the café." Hayner informed.

"So, once Sora is here, let's all go there." Naminé proposed.

"Hasty little Naminé. You'll be with your _man_ soon." Olette winked and Naminé sent glares.

--xx--

Roxas reached his destination. It was the café that he and his friends visit on a regular basis. "Hi Tifa!" he greeted at the bartender who was cleaning glasses at the front.

"Hello, Roxas." she smiled. "Where are your friends?"

"Oh, I'm on mission sent by Cloud." he rolled his eyes.

"I see." she glanced over at the package he was holding. "Is that for here?"

"Um, I think so."

"Those must be the paper coasters I ordered." he handed her the package, but before he could a man beside him stumbled, spilling his beverage all over the package damping the cardboard box.

"Oh, no!" Roxas yelped.

"Oh my," Tifa gasped lightly.

"I'm so sorry about that," the man apologized. "I'll pay for that miss and sir." and he took out a few bills and started talking with Tifa.

"ROXAS!" another man called out.

"Cloud?" he turned around nervously and faced him.

"You first task and you already destroyed the package!" Cloud yelled.

"Cloud –" Tifa spoke.

"I can't believe you, here I am making sure your successful and what do I see!" Cloud continued.

"Cloud – " Tifa spoke once more.

"I mean, what were you thinking!"

Tifa cleared her throat. "Cloud!" she demanded.

"What!" he turned angrily. "Oh Tifa!" he blushed and softened his voice immediately, "I mean, Tifa…I, I'm sorry…"

Tifa rubbed her temples lightly, "Cloud, it wasn't Roxas' fault. A customer spilled his drink and he already paid for it. Don't take this out on Roxas until your know what actually happened."

"Yes ma'am." he agreed immediately and continued blushing.

"Hey, Roxas, what do you say you work here with me?" Tifa asked. "I mean, I don't think working with your cousin would be too fun." she chuckled and faced Cloud. "Don't you agree, Cloud?" he nodded.

"If it's okay with you then I'll take it." Roxas replied.

"Great. You can start right now, by helping me clean this mess." Tifa handed him a cloth rug and pointed at the beverage spillage.

"Um, I better get going." Cloud spoke. "The mall should be closing soon. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye." Tifa smiled.

"Bring my car tomorrow, Roxas." he added and left on his motorcycle.

"Hey Roxas, Tifa!" Naminé called out who just entered along with the rest of the group. Tifa greeted them all as well and Roxas looked up with a smile.

"We'll just find a table, Naminé," Olette told her and they all found a spot by the window.

Naminé walked up to Roxas who just finished cleaning. She went up to him and gave him a hug and even a small kiss on the cheek. "My turn to kiss you, since it is so _natural_." she snickered and just laughed.

"I thought you were still mad at me," he replied and held her arms breaking the brief embrace.

"I guess not anymore." she winked.

"Ahem…" and they both faced Tifa who had a smirk on her face crossing her arms.

"You two are going out now?" she motioned.

"Tifa! I forgot you were here." Naminé blushed and let go of Roxas.

"I do work here and Roxas as well." Tifa answered.

"You work here?" Naminé raised a brow at Roxas. "But I thought you were working with your cousin."

"Yeah…about that…" Roxas scratched his head. "It didn't turn out so well."

"Don't you change the subject, Naminé," Tifa smirked.

"What?" she faced her confused.

"You are telling me exactly how this all happened." Tifa grabbed a stool and sat. "I remember the last day of college and you two didn't look so friendly with each other."

"Well, uh…" Roxas started.

"It just happened." Naminé rushed and spoke. "I didn't how it happen either, but now we're just together!" she forced a smile.

"Right…" she chuckled.

"What about you and Cloud?" Roxas stated.

"Me and Cloud? Plus Aerith, you mean." Tifa laughed softly. "That guy can't make up his mind and choose. I don't even know if Aerith and I can stand it anymore."

"What a guy. At least you and Aerith don't fight for him." Naminé said.

"Aerith and I are best friends. We can't be mad at each other over a guy who apparently likes us both." Tifa mused.

"That's Cloud. So indecisive. At least for Leon, Yuffie's the one who's chasing him." Roxas laugh quietly to himself.

Naminé giggled, "Although, it might take a while for Leon to admit and go out with her. He's too busy worrying about Olette and Hayner."

"That's true." Tifa agreed, "but I'm happy for you two. You guys make quite the pair. We always knew you two would end up together, one way or another."

Roxas and Naminé just laughed nervously but gained their composure.

"You know, Roxas…" Naminé took Roxas hand in hers and rubbed the front of his hand with her thumb. "Now, that your working here, that means I'll get a discount right?" she grinned.

"And that discount will come straight out of Roxas' paycheck." Tifa teased.

"Not fair." Roxas pouted.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! I made chapter six extra long because I just introduced another major setting in the story . I hope you enjoyed this one even though the Roxas and Naminé fluff was towards the ends. Don't count on the Final Fantasy characters to play major roles though. They're just my minor characters who will fill in a few spots here and there. I wouldn't want to create OC characters. Anyway, thanks for reading! 


	7. Photobooth

**The Perfect Square**

**Summary:** AU Roxas is madly in love with Kairi, who already has a boyfriend. He then convinces Naminé to be his girlfriend to make Kairi jealous, but who does he really love? Roxas x Naminé

**Disclaimer: **The storyline is mine but Kingdom Hearts isn't.

OMIGOSH -- she updated! Ahh, sorry for the long wait, if you guys still like this story, XD. There's only one more month until school and yeah, school had me really occupied. Plus, I've been busy with my website domain, with the shrine-making and all. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the long wait and thank you very much once again for your motivating reviews! You guy are made of awesome!...yeah I'll STFU now and go ahead, read chapter 7. :)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Photobooth**

"So what do you think peppercorn seasoning is?" Naminé squinted her eyes as she read the checklist.

Roxas was currently pushing the shopping cart and came to a stop to scratch his head. "How should I know? I don't even recognize half the ingredients Olette wrote on that checklist! I mean it's_ food_. Food means someone makes it for us and we eat it!"

Naminé rolled her eyes at Roxas' last remark. "Well whatever this is, we have to get it since it's our turn to go grocery shopping."

"Alright since it's called _peppercorn_, why don't we just grab a bottle of pepper and a dozen corn? Plus to make life easier, we'll buy some corn in a can too!" Roxas smirked at his comprising _skills_.

Naminé shrugged, "Sure why not."

Early in the morning, around nine and Roxas and Naminé were currently in the local grocery store...grocery shopping. It was a Tuesday, a day-off for both of them, while the rest were working. The pantry supply was low once again and sadly, the pair weren't the most reliable people when shopping for food. Well, eating the food matters the most -- for Roxas that is.

"Holy crap! That's how macaroni and cheese is made? No wonder my mom makes it so quickly!" Roxas exclaimed looking at the box.

"Jeez Roxas, is this the first time you been in a grocery store? It's called instant food! You really are stupid." Naminé crossed her arms and continued collecting items she can recognize on the list. So far not so good since she only knows like two or three, from the list of twenty-four.

"And what would you know about cooking? Remember the last time we cooked, your pot of boiling water overflowed."

"Oh yeah, at least I didn't create popcorn rice!" she spat out.

"Hey, I didn't know you add water, OK!"

After that last sentence from Roxas, people around them started staring and whispering, which made both teens blush from embarrassment.

"Great, how humiliating," Naminé tried to hide her face, by looking down.

"Come on," Roxas placed his hand on her shoulder, "let's get this over with and move on to the next aisle so we can finish this grocery shopping."

Finally after what felt like hours to the blondes, they were now patiently or impatiently in Roxas' case, waiting in the cashier line. Naminé was currently reading a magazine she picked up near the cashier line. "What's so great about those magazines anyway? I mean they're about a bunch of people who whine and we'll never meet anyway." Roxas peeked over Naminé's shoulder and checked out what she was reading.

"Don't be so negative! Besides, I like the gossips." Naminé continued flipping through the pages and read.

"Women." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Ah, a TV guide, now that's a magazine to check out." Roxas reached out to the magazine rack and picked up a copy.

"Men." Naminé huffed.

--xx--

"Wow, those lines are too long. Shouldn't Tuesday mornings be less busier?" Roxas stretched out his arms carefully so that he wouldn't drop the grocery bags he was carrying.

"Hurry up slow poke and stop talking to yourself!" Naminé yelled and waved over to Roxas who was a little behind.

"How did you get to the car so quickly?" Roxas was stunned and felt a little embarrassed for anyone who caught him mumbling to himself. "I was just talking and here you are!"

"You talk to much." Naminé laughed.

After loading all the grocery bags into the car, Roxas started the car and headed off to the house. "Hey, it's still early. Want to drop off these groceries and go out somewhere?"

"Sure. Better then just lounging around at home." Naminé agreed.

"How about we hang out at the Central Plaza?" Roxas suggested.

The Central Plaza was an open mall in Twilight. Aside from the mall that they worked in, the plaza was not in one large building and instead the each stores had their own separate buildings. It was the place where the cafe was located as well, near the beach side.

"Can't say no to that! Since you're paying and all." Naminé smiled.

"I'm paying?" Roxas yelled.

"Yeah, since you are my _boyfriend_..." Naminé fluttered her eyelids playfully.

"What! That's not a good reason since we are pretending, plus Kairi's not even here. So ha!"

"Aww," Naminé pouted.

Roxas sighed. He couldn't say no to a girl, let alone Naminé, who would just end up whining. "Fine...just lunch. Okay?"

"I knew you'd warm up to me!" Naminé clinged onto Roxas' arm.

"Hey, hey, not while I'm driving! Let go of my arm!"

--xx--

They dropped off the groceries back at the house and Roxas and Naminé were now at Central Plaza. Walking around, they didn't know where to start enjoying their day-off first.

"Uh, what now?" Roxas looked down to Naminé who was currently holding his left arm.

"Hmm..." Naminé pretended to be in deep thought, tapping her chin. "Uh...what do fake couples usually do when they hang out?"

Roxas laughed, "Fake couples, huh? Funny."

"Fine, as friends, what can we do for fun here?" Naminé corrected.

"Hah, I don't really know. We never actually hung out with just the two of us. Hayner and Olette usually pick out the events."

"Wow, we are such boring people." Naminé realized.

"We're interesting people too and we'll have fun today doing so!" Roxas tried to enlightened the situation and grabbed Naminé's hand, dragging her to a nearby store.

"A costume store? Roxas, it's June. Not October."

"So? I've always wanted to try out costumes for fun."

_"What a kid."_ Naminé thought to herself.

--xx--

"Good thing I brought my digital camera!" Naminé laughed and took a picture. "I can't believe you're wearing a merman outfit!"

"This is too fun! You should try out some outfits too!" Roxas laughed along.

"Okay, I'll be back!" Naminé swiftly went up to the racks, grabbed a costume and headed off to the changing rooms.

Roxas changed out of his outfit and waited for Naminé. Soon enough she got out. "A prince?"

"Yeah!" Naminé nodded and imitated a prince pose getting ready for battle, equipped with a plastic sword and whatnot. "Come on, Roxas be my princess!"

"No way! Cross-dressing for men is not cool." Roxas shook his head.

"Hey this was your idea and don't ruin the fun!" Naminé grabbed a nearby gown and pushed Roxas into the dressing room.

After a few minutes, a red-cheeked Roxas came out. "How did this happen to me again?"

"Roxas! You're so _pretty_..." Naminé mocked and exaggerated the last word as she took out her digital camera. She took his hand and they both stood in front of a mirror. "Pose and I'll take a picture!"

"How humiliating..." Roxas placed his head down. "I'm so lucky we're the only customers in this store..."

"Hey are you two going to buy something or just play around with the merchandise?" the store owner asked.

"Oh, we just trying out some costumes right now!" Naminé assured.

"Alright kids." He then took notice of their outfits, "Hey, no offense, but tell your boyfriend that gowns don't suit him, miss." the store owner chuckled slightly.

Naminé too was giggling a little as she took another glance at Roxas and observed the outfit.

"That's it, it's time to change and leave this place!" an irritated Roxas gathered his things and changed clothes as fast as he could and dragged Naminé out of the shop.

"That was fun, Roxas!" Naminé jumped around. "We should do that again sometime!"

"Glad the idea worked out for you and backfired on me." Roxas pretended to sob.

"Okay, lunchtime!" Naminé rubbed her grumbling stomach.

"I agree." Roxas felt his stomach grumble too.

--xx--

When they finished lunch they were both walking around for another couple hours and stopped once in a while for any events nearby. Some folks near the fountain and benches would be playing their music for money, while others would just sit down and sketch a picture. Naminé was very enthusiastic when she saw an artist sketching a picture and sat down to sketch her own for awhile.

It got dark soon and they were about to call it a day until Roxas found another little activity for the both of them.

"Hey Naminé, look a photobooth!" Roxas pointed out.

"So? I brought my digital camera, you know."

"Yeah, but these are fun too! Let's a get a picture!" Roxas tugged on her arm and pulled her in the booth.

"This place is too small for two people!" Naminé complained.

Roxas then pulled her to his lap and wrapped his arms on her waist to support her as he sat on the chair. "There, happy now?"

"Um..." Naminé couldn't help but reddened and felt a little uncomfortable at the position their in.

After dropping a few coins, Roxas position himself for a pose. "Say cheese!" Naminé just stared into the screen.

"Don't be a party pooper!" Roxas frowned.

"Fine!" Naminé then forcefully formed her lips into a smile. Soon enough after a couple more shots and dropping a few more coins, Naminé became more comfortable and posed any faces she could make and even smiled.

"Now that was fun!" Roxas grinned.

They both left the booth and waited for their photos to be developed. When they came out Naminé couldn't contain her laughter, "Your face is too priceless on this shot! I mean look at that goofy face!"

"Yeah, but you know you like that goofy face." Roxas smirked.

"You ruined my fun with your ego." Naminé pouted and her eyes wandered on the photo below.

"Roxas! You kissed my cheek on this last photo!" Naminé screeched and blushed deeply. "I can't believe it was caught!"

"Hmm, something to show the grandkids." Roxas grinned.

"GRANDKIDS!" Naminé eyes popped open.

"I didn't say they had to be _ours_. I was caught up in the moment and hey we really do look like a couple." Roxas chuckled.

"You always say you're _caught up in the moment._ What a sad excuse. Anyway, I'll be keeping that copy since no one shall ever know of its existence." Naminé inserted the photo in her wallet and smiled.

"So you do like that photo! See you're smiling!" Roxas rejoiced.

"No I don't! See, I'm going to cover it up with this receipt. Hah! Never to be seen again!" Naminé stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever. What should we do next?" Roxas shrugged and placed his hands on his pocket.

"Hmm, the guys should be home by now and I am getting tired." Naminé yawned.

"Alright, time to go home then." Roxas pulled her and placed his arm on her shoulder as they walked to the parking lot.

* * *

Yay for chapter seven! Not one of my favorites but yes, it was a bit short and not much happened according to my planned storyline, except for the fluff. XD Hope you guys liked that pure Roxas and Naminé chapter :D Review please and thanks! 


	8. Lunch Break

**The Perfect Square**

**Summary:** AU Roxas is madly in love with Kairi, who already has a boyfriend. He then convinces Naminé to be his girlfriend to make Kairi jealous, but who does he really love? Roxas x Naminé

**Disclaimer:** The storyline is mine but Kingdom Hearts isn't.

* * *

Wow, 120+ reviews, thank you so much for the support guys! I'm really, really happy that I still have faithful reviewers out there, even though I'm the slowest updater on the face of Earth, as I mentioned in my profile. You guys are so wonderful. And give thanks to my recent reviewers for guilt tripping me over the past week that I haven't updated in forever. Haha. Oh and I recently changed my pen name to skyremix, for those who have noticed. 

Before I get on with the chapter (but do move on and ignore this if you wish), reasons for my lack of updates is not finding enough time since I was working all summer full time and since college started, I've been busy with school assignments and whatnot.

Hopefully this chapter is worth the long wait and I thank you again for bearing with me! Mosey time! I don't blame you guys if you forget what's been happening so far. I don't have much of a storyline progress anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Lunch Break**

"Hey Roxas, how is our drink supply so far?" Tifa asked as she came from the back room in the café.

"No need to stock up, but I think this is our busiest day yet!" Roxas smiled as he wiped up some glasses and put them away in the cupboards.

"So," Tifa started a conversation as she walked up the cashier register. "How are things with you and Naminé?"

"What?" Roxas stuttered.

"It's been a while since I've seen you two together." Tifa noted.

"Well, uh, she's doing great I guess…" Roxas shrugged, hoping that Tifa would lay off the conversation.

"Hmm, that's no way to talk about your girlfriend!" Tifa shook her head.

"What about you and Cloud?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Don't even go there," Tifa rolled her eyes. "Aerith and I rather not care about him, since he is chasing both of us."

"How about we just don't talk about any of this?" Roxas motioned.

"Why, are you and Naminé having some relationship problems?" Tifa grinned.

Roxas blushed, "Nothing in particular…"

--xx--

"Kairi, ready to leave for our lunch break?" Naminé asked.

"Sorry Naminé, Selphie changed my schedule today and I don't go out for lunch for another hour or so." Kairi frowned.

"Aww, that sucks. Then I'll just head out to buy some food and come back to eat here. See you in a bit!" Naminé waved as she left the store.

While walking around, Naminé reached the food court and stood for a while deciding which restaurant she'll buy her food from. After choosing a place and buying her food, she was going to head back when she noticed a familiar face sitting by themselves in an empty table.

"Sora?" she called out and walked up to him.

"Oh, hi, Naminé," Sora greeted.

"What are you doing eating alone?" she asked as she sat down across from him.

"I'm on my break." He answered.

"Don't you work in a restaurant? I mean you can just eat there right?"

"Yeah, well I'm kind of sick eating sweets and coffee all the time," Sora chuckled.

Naminé laughed, "I guess that's true. Hey, I'll just stay and eat with you then!"

"Alright, at least it won't be boring anymore." Sora laughed.

"So how have you been? I noticed we hardly talked since this vacation." Naminé asked curiously.

"Well, the job at the coffee shop is great. I can't really complain about anything there and it's fun working with Aerith." Sora replied.

"Oh yes, Aerith is fun! She's a very nice person too!" Naminé smiled. "So what are you currently taking in college?"

"At first I couldn't decide back at high school, but I'm currently studying business. You?"

"I was like that too back at high school! But I'm majoring in English now. Maybe I'll consider becoming a teacher or something. I wanted to study art, but that's just my minor since I just like it as a hobby." Naminé explained, but suddenly her stomach started grumbling.

Sora laughed, "Let's continue this conversation once you eat something."

"Hehe, you're right," Naminé blushed in embarrassment as she started eating.

--xx--

"Riku, you really are perfect for this job! I wish you guys could stay here longer!" Yuffie leaped for joy.

"Yeah, Riku, you've only been working here for two weeks, and look at all our customers!" Olette agreed while folding some clothes.

"Female customers to be exact." Yuffie noted.

"Really? All I do is stand here..." Riku scratched his head, while another customer, a female, walked into the store. One look at Riku, the girl sighed, mesmerized.

"See! Did you see that?" Olette pointed out.

"What? That girl? I think she digs me." Riku put his hands on his waist and grinned.

"You think? She's only been coming back here since this morning!" Yuffie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"What's going on here?" a suspicious voice asked demandingly.

"Leon!" Olette huffed. "For the fifth time today, Riku is just our greeter and he's not here to steal your 'precious' little sister. Hayner is my boyfriend, remember?"

"Precisely, and I'll have to change all that. I'm just here to check up, to see how everyone's doing." Leon rubbed his chin, while squinting his eye scanning the store premises.

"Leon! Listen to your sister and you're not supposed to be on break yet!" Yuffie checked the clock.

"There you are!" Hayner pointed and walked into the store. "The manager has been looking for you and there's been an accident at aisle three." Hayner crossed his arms and grinned.

Leon's eyed opened wide, "What are you talking about? You mean my basketball display?"

"Yup." Hayner nodded. "A little kid with a bad stomach passed by and you finish the story."

"NO!!!" Leon yelled and left the store as fast as he could.

Olette sighed in relief. "You're the best, Hayner." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for you, love." Hayner smiled and kissed her back.

Olette giggled, "Was there really an accident?"

"Well the story is only half true. Instead of vomit, I just knocked his display over."

"That's funny..." Riku said.

"Anything to get Leon from coming here back and forth." Yuffie nodded.

--xx--

"Wow so you have traveled a lot when you were younger?" Naminé asked and Sora nodded. "That's amazing! I haven't been anywhere outside Twilight Town."

"That's a shame. Hey perhaps next summer we can all decided to travel around the country or something." Sora suggested.

"I'll consider that. I'm sure Roxas and the rest would be thrilled." Naminé took a sip of her drink. "Oh, I've been wondering, how come you Kairi and Riku decided to spend your summer here?"

"That would have to be due to Kairi's spontaneous character. To tell you the truth it was last minute, but Kairi told us that this was her hometown as she wanted to see a few friends." Sora explained while finishing up his meal.

"Catching up with old friends are always great. I assume Roxas and her have been good friends for a long time, huh?" Naminé questioned.

"Probably. I think they met in high school as far as I know."

"So I've heard." Naminé shrugged.

Sora smiled as it got quiet for a while and took a glance at the food court clock. "Hey, shouldn't you be going back? I wouldn't want to be blamed that you took a longer break," Sora chuckled.

Naminé's eyed widened as she also looked at the clock, "Crap, Selphie's going to slit my throat! I'll catch up with you later, Sora! It was nice talking to you!" she waved as she walked away.

Sora just kept laughing to himself and threw away his trash.

* * *

There's chapter eight for ya! It's short. Sorry! So, Sora and Naminé getting to know one another. What do you think? I'm really tangling the web, huh? Don't worry, it'll be more complicated in future chapters since I am too evil. 

Lastly, everyone's been asking me if this fiction will end as a Sora/Kairi pairing since it's been a Riku/Kairi charade since the beginning of the story. Kairi could have chosen Sora as her fake boyfriend, but Riku was currently present since silly Sora was busy getting drinks. My main focus of course is Roxas/Naminé, but to answer your questions, I'll leave you all to ponder further and just wait and see. -evil grin- Just an obvious hint though: Sora/Kairi are one of my favorite pairings ever, so... -wink- -wink-

Anyway see you guys soon (cough, in the every blue moon that I update, haha)! Gah, college is keeping me busy! Nooo!


	9. An Underwater Escapade

**The Perfect Square**

**Summary:** AU Roxas is madly in love with Kairi, who already has a boyfriend. He then convinces Naminé to be his girlfriend to make Kairi jealous, but who does he really love? Roxas x Naminé

**Disclaimer:** The storyline is mine but Kingdom Hearts isn't.

Hi guys! It's a miracle that I'm updating again, huh? Warning though: don't hate me for this chapter! Haha!

Chapter nine was difficult for me to write because it deals with scuba diving, snorkeling and other fun stuff that really fascinated me back when I used to live in the Northern Mariana Islands, before I moved to Canada. I was only ten years old back then so I never got the chance to try these underwater activities. Anyway, for this chapter I'm going to feature a grotto, because they are really beautiful. For those unfamiliar with the term, I provided a definition below!

_** Grotto:**__ is often a small cave near water and often flooded or liable to flood at high tide. (Wikipedia)_

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I think it's a fun one, filled with lots of character and relationship development as well, and **Happy Halloween**! Don't eat too much candy. Haha!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: An Underwater Escapade**

Another day with the gang, it's finally the weekend, late Friday evening to be exact, which means the day-off for everyone. It's been a tiring week, working for five days and it's about time the gang enjoys and makes the best of their vacation. Olette of course won't waste a minute of their summer and already has plans up her sleeve.

"Guess what guys?" Olette merrily walked into the living room where everyone was currently enjoying popcorn and watching their primetime dramas as she just got off the phone.

Everyone just looked at her as if it was a rhetorical question and waited for her answer.

"I booked us a boat at Daybreak Point! Which means…" Olette paused while her eyes sparkled.

"Which means?" Naminé raised a brow while flipping through a magazine she was currently reading. More like scanning through just for the pictures.

"Which means… we can go snorkeling and scuba diving all day tomorrow!"

"REALLY?!" the boys' eyes sparkled as much as Olette's eyes.

"Really! Anyway, our day would start early tomorrow morning, and we'll have a boat driver waiting for us!"

"Wow, you mean Daybreak Point, as in the beach with a grotto?" Naminé cheered, while Kairi nervously hid behind the bowl of popcorn she was eating. Naminé didn't fail to notice that Kairi tensed up right beside her. "Something wrong, Kairi?"

"Well I don't want to ruin your fun and all, but I can't exactly swim." Kairi informed.

"Nonsense!" Olette exclaimed. "By tomorrow, you learn for sure!"

"Hey, since scuba diving is a little extreme, Roxas and I will go snorkeling with you, right Roxas?" Naminé shot a wink towards Roxas.

"Uh, yeah, we'll accompany you, Kairi." Roxas scratched his head, a little red.

"And we can take pictures and explore caves!" Naminé cheered.

"Really? I love that stuff! I'll join you guys with the snorkeling too," Sora gleamed.

"Aww, is everyone snorkeling? We were supposed to go scuba diving." Olette pouted.

"I'm scuba diving no matter what," Hayner raised his hand.

"Count me in too. I've always wanted to try scuba diving." Riku joined in.

"Then it's settled! Seven in the morning, we're out of the house guys! Daybreak Point is about an hour drive and I also bought water proof cameras in advance." Olette confirmed. "Hayner and I will also take care of the food, so don't worry about that. See you all in the morning!" and everyone headed towards the bedrooms for the night.

--xx--

"What a long drive." Roxas sighed as he got out the car.

"We wouldn't have taken forever if we didn't make all those pit stops." Naminé crossed her arms.

"I know! What _did_ you eat this morning, Hayner?" Olette glared.

"Can't you all just lay off on me? It was an awful morning for me already." Hayner sighed while rubbing his stomach.

"Whatever it was, don't eat it again." Olette patted his back and they all gathered their belongings. As soon as everyone was out of the car they met up with their boat driver and picked up their equipments for the day.

"So since the four of you will be snorkeling, you guys can just head over to the grotto, while we go scuba diving in the open waters." Olette told Roxas, Naminé, Kairi and Sora.

"We'll meet up around lunch?" Naminé asked.

"Yup, see you then!" Olette waved.

As soon as everyone changed, Roxas, Naminé, Kairi and Sora picked up their gear and cameras. "This is going to be so much fun!" Naminé exclaimed.

"I know! It's been so long since we did anything fun." Roxas cheered along.

Meanwhile Kairi was getting a little more nervous as they walked closer to their destination. "It'll be fine, Kairi." Naminé assured as she held her shoulder. You'll have the three of us to swim with you!"

"Thanks guys." Kairi nodded.

To reach the grotto the group had to walk down a stairway that led to the underwater cave. It was getting darker and darker as they neared and Kairi reached for Sora's arm to calm her fears. As they got closer they could hear the small splashes of waves get louder, which only excited Roxas and Naminé even more. Thrill seekers.

"Wow." Sora stared in awe.

"Isn't it amazing?" Naminé stared at the view. The water was a very deep blue, blending with a bit of aqua green and looked quite inviting. It was a bit chilly down at the grotto, which made the four shiver a bit.

"Is the water freezing?" Kairi's eyed widened.

"Don't worry, once we're down there, we're going to swim to an opening that leads to the ocean where Olette, Hayner and Riku are." Roxas said.

"Hey," Naminé called out. "Instead of jumping off the ledge we're on now, let's go a bit lower to where the water is, so we wouldn't have to dive." Naminé suggested lightening up the mood for Kairi.

Once they reached the bottom rocks, everyone wore their goggles and snorkels. "Ready?" Naminé grinned. "I'm going to jump now!" Naminé jumped while Roxas and Sora followed after her.

"Come on, Kairi!" Naminé yelled.

"We'll catch you!" Roxas and Sora assured with open arms.

"Okay, I'm jumping!" Kairi said nervously and took a deep breath as she went for it. Roxas and Sora caught her and held her hands to keep her balanced in the water.

"Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" Sora chuckled.

"Easy for you to say," Kairi pouted.

"Let's get this day started!" Naminé swam ahead of them.

While swimming, once in a while they would swim up shore to talk to each other. They got closer to the end of the grotto where it led to the ocean. Once they reached the warmer waters, an unexpected tide came towards them, threatening to separate the four. Roxas had his tight grip on Kairi and Naminé reached for the closest person to her, which was Sora. He was also holding onto Kairi, but their grip loosened as the tide reached them.

The tide wasn't a very huge one, but it did separate them a little. Sora and Naminé swam for shore immediately.

Naminé inhaled as much air as she could, "That was a close one!"

"You got that right," Sora panted for air.

"Roxas! Kairi! Where do think they could be?" Naminé panicked.

"Look, right there!" Sora spotted them just swimming above the water.

"Roxas!" Naminé yelled towards them.

"We're okay!" Roxas yelled back.

"Great!" Naminé sighed thankfully.

"Where are we exactly?" Sora wondered.

"Hmm, look I can see the shoreline. We got dragged pretty close to the beach." Naminé observed. "We should head for shore."

Sora nodded and Roxas and Kairi followed.

"That was an experience," Roxas laughed while they were all lying on their backs on the sands.

"You can say that again," Naminé laughed along. "Too bad I never got to take any pictures."

"I saw a cave nearby that is just a swim away. Want to check it out?" Sora asked.

"You bet!" Naminé got up, dusting herself. "Are you coming along, Roxas?"

"Hmm, you want to go Kairi?" Roxas faced towards her.

"I think I need to some find some composure for while. You guys go ahead." Kairi said while rubbing her temples.

"Sora and I will go then. Don't leave a girl behind, Roxas!" Naminé tapped her foot.

"But, I – " Roxas was cut off as Naminé kneeled beside him and began to whisper in his ear.

"Hey, this is your chance to talk to Kairi, right?" Naminé winked and lightly kissed his cheek before she got up. "We'll be back soon! I just want a few pictures." Naminé bid them goodbye and Sora ran with her to the waters and began to swim.

"So," Roxas turned to Kairi.

"Yeah?" Kairi asked.

"Um..., do you like... shells?"

--xx--

Meanwhile, Naminé and Sora were swimming around corals and schools of fish, while Naminé was taking pictures of anything that amazed her. She loved the ocean and tropical creatures. Then she noticed that Sora was pointing that they were near the cave he saw earlier. They soon reached the cave and walked around for a bit. It was a very small cave and Naminé assumed that it was only created recently.

"Look, a bottled message," Sora picked up.

"How old fashioned. People actually still send these?" Naminé giggled and observed the bottle. It looked old and the ends of the paper were brown.

"Too bad it never got sent since it got washed up here." Sora laughed.

"Might as well just throw it again then." Naminé suggested. Sora shrugged and threw it back to the water.

"You know this is where I first met Roxas and Olette." Naminé began.

"…In this _cave_?" Sora was surprised.

Naminé laughed, "No silly. Fine, I'll be more specific. It was last summer just before first year of college began and I sighed up for scuba diving lessons and I met them."

"Really? That's pretty cool. It sucks you guys couldn't go scuba diving today, huh?"

"Not a big deal. We're barely half-way through summer, so we'll have lots of time to do so." Naminé smiled while taking a seat at a flat surface to rest. "So how did you meet Kairi and Riku?"

Sora also sat down beside her, "Riku has always been my best friend since we were five and Kairi and I were in the same marketing class. She told us she was new around, so since then we've been hanging out with her."

"Wow, and love grew between her and Riku?" Naminé asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess it did." Sora was a little startled since it Riku and Kairi dating is just an act. "How about you and Roxas? Been lovebirds since college began?"

"Nope." Naminé replied while hugging her legs. "We hated each other to tell you the truth. Olette became my best friend though and her long-time boyfriend is Hayner, who is Roxas' best friend, so we were stuck together in every outing. You can pretty much connect the rest of that story."

"Ah, the unexpected hook-up." Sora laughed.

Naminé chuckled nervously, "You can say that."

--xx--

"So, how's your mom doing?" Roxas asked, swirling the sand with his fingers while sitting up.

"She's doing great." Kairi replied, nodding.

Awkward silence.

"Um," Kairi also played with the sand, "How's your mom?"

"She's doing great too." Roxas replied.

Silence.

Both continued to swirl their fingers on the sand.

--xx--

"You play the guitar too?" Naminé asked. "You have got to show me a few songs sometime."

"No problem!" Sora smiled.

"Oh my, it's way past lunch." Naminé looked at her watch. "The others must be looking for us!"

They swam quickly and found Olette and the rest with Roxas and Kairi. "Olette! How was scuba diving?" Naminé asked as soon as she met up with them.

"Not what I expected." Olette grumbled and shot death glares toward Riku and Hayner.

"What happened?" Naminé curiously asked.

"I was just telling the story to Roxas and Kairi here, but anyway, while we were underwater," Olette sighed, "Riku experienced a little problem and noticed that his oxygen tank was hooked loosely around him and then it ended up getting caught around some rocks."

"So while I was trying to get it loose from the rocks," Riku continued for Olette, "My oxygen tank came off me completely. I panicked since I was going to loose air and held onto Hayner."

Sora and Naminé gasped.

"Yup. Unfortunately his grip was on my oxygen tank and that got pulled off of me too." Hayner told.

"So anyway, I was left to save these two butts and our scuba diving was cut short since Hayner and Riku lost their tanks." Olette rolled her eyes.

"But, how could have this have happened?" Naminé raised a brow.

"Simple. It's Riku." Kairi nodded.

"It's Hayner." Roxas nodded.

"I see…" Naminé figured.

* * *

**A/N:**"ZOMG, more Sora and Naminé moments?" Muahaha -evil laugh- It will just keep on coming guys! Yay, for plot development! No complaining guys, Roxas and Naminé will shine soon enough. Lastly, if you guys are wondering the time frame for this story, the third week of their summer has just passed. 

**Sneak peak of next chapter:** The gang attends their first summer college party! See you until then!


End file.
